D'amour en amitié, quand les destins sont liés
by Domi2a
Summary: Le passage de l'adolescence à l'âge adulte n'est pas une chose simple. Entre nouveaux sentiments et réalité des choses, Bella et ses amis apprendront rapidement que rien dans la vie n'est tracé d'avance …
1. Présentation

**D'amour en amitié, quand les destins sont liés**

Livre I

By Domi2a

Synopsis : Le passage de l'adolescence à l'âge adulte n'est pas une chose simple. Entre nouveaux sentiments et réalité des choses, Bella et ses amis apprendront rapidement que rien dans la vie n'est tracé d'avance …

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde

Wow, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai plus ni écrit ni lit une fanfiction que j'ai l'impression presque d'avoir oublié comment ça ce passe …

Avant de vous laisser avec le premier chapitre, je voudrais juste vous dire quelques mots …

J'ai posté cette histoire pour la première fois sur ce site il y a de ça déjà 4 ans. C'était le 14 décembre 2010 et il était 19h24 à l'horloge de mon ordinateur …

Autant dire que ça fait un bail !

Mais voilà, entre temps ma vie a basculé dans un enfer que je ne souhaite à personne.

Je vous passe les détails, mais j'ai perdu le goût d'écrire … et pas que ce goût là d'ailleurs, mais passons. Du coup, plus motivée de rien j'ai décidé de retirer cette histoire du site, puisque je ne pouvais pas tenir un bon rythme de publication.

J'ai pourtant toujours continué de lire et relire cette histoire, de la modifier voir même de la continuer parfois quand l'inspiration me revenait, mais le déclic, le vrai, n'était plus là …

Mais voilà que lundi tout a de nouveau basculé … je m'explique :

Lundi dernier, comme je suppose la plupart d'entre vous, j'ai pris du plaisir à regarder Twilight …

Au départ, c'est juste histoire de me moquer de la tête de constiper de Robert Pattinson, de la mono-face de Kristen etc etc etc … Bref, vous l'aurez compris le programme était au foutage de gueules dans les règles.

Oui mais voilà … Je ne pensais pas que ça me ferait cet effet là. J'étais même très loin d'imaginer que de revoir l'un des films de la saga me plongerait dans un état de nostalgie, limite mélancolique.

Chaque scène du film m'a ramené à un moment précis de ma vie, à ces moments ou avec mes copines « twilighteuses » on prenait plaisir à boire un « sex on the rob » et à s'inventer nos vies en compagnie de notre acteur favoris du film …

Bref, des trucs un peu bizarres quand ils sont sortis de leur contexte, mais qui à l'époque me satisfaisaient !

Puis, le lendemain je me suis souvenue de comment Twilight a changé ma vie.

Vous allez me prendre pour une dingue, et comme je vous comprends lol, mais voilà Twilight – fascination est sorti au cinéma, au moment où dans ma vie j'étais perdue. Plus d'amis. Plus d'études. Plus de rêves …

J'avais besoin de retrouver quelque chose à quoi m'attacher. Quelque chose qui me fasse fantasmer. De retrouver mon imagination qui m'a souvent aidé …

Et j'ai entendu parler de Twilight. Et je suis tombée sous le charme des acteurs. Et … je suis devenue totalement accro. Croyez moi ou non, mais ça a complètement relancé ma vie. Ça m'a aidé à comprendre ce dont j'avais besoin, ça m'a donné de nouveaux objectifs de nouveaux projets. Ça m'a aidé à comprendre certaines choses aussi.

Jusqu'au jour où j'ai de nouveau tout fait capoter. Twilight était terminé, et puis ça m'a un peu gonflé il faut bien l'avouer. Ma vie tournait au vinaigre une fois de plus. Décès. Perte de personne. Retour brutal à la réalité.

J'ai encore une fois arrêté de rêver.

Aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression que ces dernières années n'ont jamais existé. Ma vie repart de ce moment là. Sauf que j'ai quelques années en plus et que je ne peux plus stopper l'engrenage dans lequel je suis. Je peux simplement le modifier. Arranger les choses pour qu'elles soient moins difficiles à vivre.

Et je sais que l'écriture m'aidera à retrouver cet état de plénitude que j'ai perdu.

Je sais pas si vous serez nombreuse à me lire, j'espère que oui, mais je verrais bien.

Donc comme je vous l'ai dit, cette histoire a été commencée il y a longtemps et déjà 17 chapitres sont écrit. Donc ça me donne un peu d'avance lol.

Juste une précision sur la fiction, j'ai pas de bêta, donc si j'ai des lectrices et que l'une d'entre elles est motivé par l'envie de me relire, ce serait un bonheur pour moi.

J'ai terminé mon bla bla, pour celles et ceux qui sont arrivés jusqu'ici je vous remercie

J'espère sincèrement que vous serez emballée, en tout cas bon au mauvais faites le moi savoir, les reviews seront mon salaire …

With All My Love


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre Un : Rencontre avec la deuxième fille

C'était un jour de semaine comme les autres pour les habitants de Forks.

Chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Dans cette petite ville d'à peine plus de 3000 habitants, les choses changeaient rarement.

Comme à leur habitude, Bella et Jacob étaient enfermés dans le garage de ce dernier entrain de faire de la mécanique. Car depuis toujours, Jacob n'a qu'un seul rêve, celui de un jour devenir ingénieur en mécanique. Petit, sa seule passion dans la vie était de monter et démonter tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à un moteur.

Bella, elle n'en n'a que faire de tout ça. Son rêve est beaucoup plus simple, elle voudrait simplement quitter la petite bourgade de Forks d'où son père en est le shérif. Passionnée de littérature, elle passe son temps à lire et relire des livres dans le but d'acquérir un savoir qui la conduira tout droit vers une grande université.

**Bella tu peux me passer la clé de 13 s'il te plait ?**

Malgré sa réticence envers la mécanique, Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester ici avec Jacob. Car au delà d'être son ami d'enfance, il était pour elle son âme sœur. Elle ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans son meilleur ami et gardait au fond d'elle l'espoir qu'un jour Jacob s'en apercevrait.

**Tiens.****  
**

**Merci ! T'es sur que tu veux pas faire de la mécanique toi aussi ? Je pourrai pas rêver mieux que de t'avoir comme assistante.**

Face à ce compliment, pourtant anodin, Bella ne put empêcher ses joues de rougir et son cœur de battre encore plus fort. Dieu merci, Jacob, avec sa tête dans le capot de la voiture ne vit rien.

**Non Jake, les mains pleines de cambouis c'est pas pour moi.****  
**

**Dommage, très peu de filles savent reconnaître au bruit de son moteur une voiture. ****  
**

**Très peu de filles ont la chance de t'avoir pour ami.**

Ils se mirent à rire de façon complice. Ils partageaient tellement de choses depuis tant d'années que de l'extérieur nous aurions pu croire qu'ils étaient jumeaux. Une complicité telle, que mise à part leur ami Edward, aucune autre personne n'aurait jamais pu faire partie de leur entourage. Ce n'était pourtant pas les adolescents qui manquaient à Forks, ils étaient même fort nombreux, mais du haut de leur 17 ans, ce trio n'arrivait à s'ouvrir aux autres.

D'ailleurs, à Forks, ils étaient considérés comme des moins que rien de la part de tous leurs camarades.

**Tu sais si Edward va venir ?**

**Non je ne sais pas si le crétin compte se joindre à nous, ce n'est pas nécessaire que je te donne mon avis ? **

**Bella Bella Bella … toi et Edward êtes vraiment comme chien et chat. Mais je garde l'espoir qu'un jour vous réussirez à vous entendre.****  
**

**T'as raison, l'espoir fait vivre.**

Jacob levait les yeux vers le ciel devant l'attitude de son amie. Depuis toujours, malgré qu'ils soient amis « à la vie à la mort », Edward et Bella passaient leurs temps à se chamailler.

Peu de temps après, le bruit de la voiture d'Edward se fit entendre.

Ce fut maintenant au tour de Bella de lever les yeux au ciel de façon blasé avant de lâcher sans entrain :

**Quand on parle du loup...****  
**

Jacob sortait sa tête de son moteur pour accueillir son autre meilleur ami, un sourire almusé aux lèvres.

**Edward ! ****  
**

**Salut vieux ça va ? Oh mais que vois-je ! Swan est là aussi, c'est dingue de te trouver là.****  
**

**C'est dingue de voir à quel point tu es toujours aussi crétin !**

Bella lançait un regard noir à son ami avant de se diriger vers la port de la cuisine.

**Mais c'est qu'elle mort !**

Edward, malgré tout, ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à la taquiner.

**Puisque tu passes par la cuisine tu peux me rapporter un soda j'ai soif !****  
**

**C'est ça … **

Sans un mot de plus elle quittait les lieux. Edward, la fixait jusqu'à la fermeture de la porte, sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres, avant de se retourner vers Jacob, qui silencieux, avait assisté à cette scène.

**C'est un plaisir de l'embêter mais surtout de la voir réagir.****  
**

**Vous êtes des gamins. ****  
**

**Avoue que c'est drôle.****  
**

**Oh non Edward, je ne prendrais pas partie dans vos enfantillages.****  
**

**Bien bien j'arrête ! Alors qu'est ce que tu magouilles cette fois ? **

Edward s'assit sur la chaise précédemment occupée par Bella, les pieds sur l'autre. Il aimait être décontracté surtout devant ses amis.

**La voiture d'un ami de mon père, il est en panne il m'a demandé si je pouvais l'aider.****  
**

**C'est cool ça ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?****  
**

**C'est le démarreur.**

Au même instant Bella revenait.

**Ah petite Bella, il est où mon soda ? ****  
**

**Dans le frigo petit Edward ! Pourrais tu s'il te plais sortir tes pieds de cette chaise ? ****  
**

Sans tenir compte de la demande de Bella, Edward reprit son manège pour l'énerver.

**Dans le frigo ? Vraiment ?****  
**

**Pourquoi chez toi vous gardez ou les boissons ? Edward la chaise s'il te plait ! ****  
**

**Ma mère les gardent aussi au frais j'avoue. ****  
**

**Edward ! Je voudrais m'assoir !****  
**

**Hey mais j'avais soif moi aussi !****  
**

**Et bah vas te chercher toi même de quoi satisfaire ton gosier et laisse moi la chaise !**

Voyant que ni l'un ni l'autre ne lâcherais, Jacob décidait de couper la poire en deux.

**Ça vous dirais qu'on fasse une pause ? C'est l'heure du goûter, On pourra boire, manger et s'assoir !****  
**

Bella laissa finalement tomber puis partie la première vers la cuisine – non sans avoir encore une fois lâché un regard noir à Edward. Ce dernier lui – non sans se départir de son sourire – se leva de sa chaise et parti à la suite de Jacob.

Dans le salon les trois adolescents étaient installés devant la télé un pot de glace devant eux. Jacob savait que c'était là la seule façon de les tenir silencieux.

Enfin ça c'était jusqu'à ce que Edward attrape la télécommande pour changer de chaine et que Bella réagisse.

**Hey Edward on te dérange peut être ?****  
**

**Bella c'est Friends ! ****  
**

**Et alors ? ****  
**

**On les a tous vu !****  
**

**Et alors ?****  
**

**Et alors on pourrait peut être regarder quelque chose de nouveau, non ? ****  
**

**Non !****  
**

**Si !****  
**

Bella reposait sa cuillère dans le pot de glace sur la table et se mettait à genoux sur le canapé prête à attaquer Edward.

Devant la menace faite par son amie, ce dernier lui aussi se mettait en position d'attaque.

Jacob au milieu, qui riait jusqu'à présent, sentait qu'il était en très mauvaise posture.

**Stop ! Je suis au milieu !**

**Si elle s'assoit je m'assois !****  
**

**T'es qu'un gamin Edward Cullen !****  
**

**Je te conseille d'arrêter si tu ne veux pas que je t'appelle ISA-Bella !**

Bella ne supportait pas qu'on l'appel par son prénom en entier, elle trouvait qu'il faisait vieux.

**Que penses-tu de Eddy chou ?****  
**

**Retire ça tout de suite !****  
**

**Toi d'abord !**

**Cours Isabella ! Je te donne 10 secondes d'avance !**

**Eddy chou chou chou chou chou ! **

Bella se levait pour partir en courant mais Edward lui avait déjà attrapé le bras pour la tirer en avant, soit, sur Jacob.  
Tentant désespérément de se dégager, Bella se tournait dans tous les sens sous les chatouilles d'Edward, lui offrant involontairement son ventre, lieu le plus sensible.

Jacob lui, toujours coincé sous ses amis, ne pouvait retenir son rire face à la tête de son amie.

Cette dernière était toute rouge, d'une part parce que sa tête reposait prêt de l'entre jambe de son amour de meilleur ami, d'autre part parce que la sensation des mains de Edward sur son corps la dérangeait outre mesure.

Edward avait des manières qu'elle décrivait comme perverses. Il faut dire qu'il passait son temps à regarder tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à une femme.

Et sentir ses mains sur son ventre lui faisait penser être l'une de ces filles faciles.

**EdwaaaaaaAAAAAAaaaaaaarddddddd !****  
**

**Oui Bella ? ****  
**

**Arrrrrrreêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêttttttteeeeeee. ****  
**

**Dis la formule magique !****  
**

**Steu … Siteuplaiiiiiiiittttt !****  
**

**Bah voilà c'était pas si dure.****  
**

Pendant que Bella suppliait Edward d'arrêter ses chatouilles, aucun des adolescents n'avaient entendu Monsieur et Madame Black rentrer, pourtant Billy et Sarah étaient là depuis un bon petit moment déjà à les regarder.

En se relevant, Bella s'aperçut de leurs présences.

**Oh !****  
**

**Hey ! **

Jacob poussait ses deux amis restés sur lui de façon à se relever pour saluer ses parents.

Edward suivit de Bella se relevait et passait ses mains le long de son corps histoire de défroisser ses vêtements.

**Monsieur et Madame Black ! Comment allez vous ?****  
**

**Nous allons bien et toi Edward ? Et Bella bien sur.****  
**

**Surtout Bella chéri. ****  
**

**C'est vrai que tu étais dans une assez mauvaise posture.****  
**

**C'est ça de côtoyer un crétin !****  
**

**C'est toi la crétine !****  
**

**Et voilà ils recommencent …**

Jacob, désespéré reposait sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère, qui, de façon maternelle, passait son bras autour de sa nuque et lui embrassait le front.

Billy lui riait, il se rappelait sa jeunesse. Mais bien vite la sonnerie du téléphone d'Edward coupait ses pensées.

**Allo ? Oui … Ok j'arrive !**

Le jeune homme raccrochait son téléphone puis releva la tête vers les autres qui le regardait.

**C'était ma mère. Je dois rentrer.****  
**

**Et bien fait attention à toi Edward, passe le bonsoir à tes parents.****  
**

**Ce sera fait. Monsieur Black, Madame Black.****  
**

**Soit prudent sur la route.**

Comme toujours, Sarah était très protectrice envers ceux qu'elle considérait ses enfants.

**Tu restes diner avec nous Bella ?****  
**

**Euh non je vais rentrer.****  
**

**Quoi comment ça ? ****  
**

**Bon comme tu voudras. **

Le couple se retirait vers la cuisine pour madame, vers le salon pour monsieur, laissant les jeunes régler seuls leurs problèmes.

**Jake je suis désolé mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre.****  
**

**Mais Bella tu dors toujours ici, je comprends pas pourquoi pas ce soir ?****  
**

**Il n'y a rien à comprendre. ****  
**

**Mais si explique moi enfin !****  
**

**C'est juste qu'on grandit Jacob. Dormir ensemble n'a plus la même signification que quand on a 12 ans. ****  
**

**Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce qui change ?****  
**

**Nos hormones par exemple.****  
**

**Nos hormones ? **Reprit-il se façon moqueuse.

Ce n'était pas un hasard si Jacob et Bella était considérés comme des « gamins ». À l'âge où tous les jeunes poussent aux limites leur corps, eux passait encore leurs temps à dormir ensemble sans ressentir de frustration.

Seulement, les filles mûrissant plus rapidement que les garçons, Bella commençait à ressentir cette gêne. D'autant plus qu'elle pourrait mourir d'amour pour lui.

Mais ça Jacob ne pouvait le comprendre, la seule chose capable de le mettre dans tout ses états était un moteur.**  
**

**Bonne nuit Jake !****  
**

**Non non Bella s'il te plais reste ! On a toujours dormit ensemble nos hormones n'y changeront rien.****  
**

**Mais Jake …****  
**

**Oh aller ! Fait moi plaisir.**

Comment Bella aurait elle pu résister ? Sans le savoir, il venait de toucher son point faible. Satisfaire son meilleur ami était pour Bella la chose la plus importante. Elle n'aurait pas pu supporter qu'il soit triste à cause d'elle.**  
**

**Bon bon ça va je reste !**

Content d'avoir réussit à faire changer son amie d'avis, Jacob , encore une fois sans aucune arrière pensée, serrait Bella dans ses bras.

Cette dernière profitait un maximum de la sensation de l'homme de ses rêves contre elle, même si au fond elle savait bien que ce n'était la même signification pour elle que pour lui.

Le lendemain matin dans la chambre de Jacob les choses étaient bien différentes qu'à l'habitude.

Le petit corps de sa meilleur ami était allongé à moitié sur le sien.

En général le lit n'avait jamais été trop petit pour les deux adolescents, et jamais il n'avait eu à se toucher durant la nuit.

Mais le plus troublant pour Jacob était la façon dont cette proximité le dérangeait.

Dans la plus grande douceur qui lui fut possible, il tenta de se dégager, mais Bella sursauta au mouvement de son ami.

Elle mit quelques minutes à se rendre compte elle aussi que quelque chose clochait. Faisant des allers et retours avec sa tête, rapidement elle comprit le problème.

Instantanément ses joues prirent une couleur rouge vif. Sans demander son reste, elle se dégagea et roula hors du lit presque dans un même mouvement.

**Je suis désolée, **bredouilla-t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce.

Dans les toilettes où elle avait fuit, Bella referma la porte derrière elle avant de se laisser glisser contre celle-ci.

Hier soir, elle savait que dormir dans ce lit serait une mauvaise idée, mais elle n'imaginait pas à quel point. D'autant plus qu'elle parlait durant la nuit, qu'est ce qui lui prouvait qu'elle n'avait rien dit de compromettant ?

**Bella ?**

Remit de ses émotions, Jacob était allé frapper à la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait Bella. Car finalement était-ce si grave d'avoir dormi aussi proche de sa meilleur amie sans le vouloir ? Non bien sur que non. Ce n'était pas comme si il y avait quoique ce soit d'ambiguë avec Bella. Ils étaient amis point barre, pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire !

**Bella s'il te plait répond moi.**

De toute façon que pouvait elle bien faire d'autre que de répondre ? Non pas que les toilettes depuis ces derniers minutes n'étaient pas devenu attractifs, mais de là à y rester enfermer pour la vie c'était peut être beaucoup.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, Bella se trouvait face à un Jacob inquiet.

**Tu vas bien ?**

**Bah oui pourquoi ? **

Elle avait prit le partie de jouer les innocentes, peut être qu'elle avait une chance d'éviter une conversation.

**Tu sais c'est pas grave pour cette nuit je t'en veux pas …****  
**

**De quoi tu parles Jake ?****  
**

**Et bah le … tu sais …****  
**

**Si tu parles du fait que je me sois malencontreusement retrouvée sur toi ce matin, alors non ce n'est rien je suis désolé mais tu sais comment je suis, la nuit je pars dans tous les sens !**

Piètre mensonge et Bella autant que Jacob le savait bien. Si elle parlait la nuit, elle ne bougeait que très rarement justement parce qu'elle dormait souvent avec Jacob et que instinctivement chacun occupait une place du lit sans bouger pour ne pas gêner l'autre.

Sans attendre une réponse de Jacob, elle partie vers la cuisine laissant son ami dubitatif.

En bas, Monsieur et Madame Black prenait leur petit déjeuné. Ils formaient un couple parfait et des parents merveilleux.

Rester chez eux était un peut comme vivre partiellement ce bonheur.

Malgré que son père soit un homme gentil et totalement dévoué pour elle, il ne remplacera jamais sa mère, Renée décédée il y a dix ans de ça déjà.

Sans vraiment y avoir fait attention, Madame Black avait fait maman de substitution pour la fille de sa meilleur amie. Elle était devenue son nouveau modèle féminin.

C'est d'ailleurs avec Sarah que Bella avait abordé tous les problèmes en rapport avec l'adolescence.

**Bonjour Bella.**

Sarah s'était levée embrasser sa fille de cœur, celle qui chaque jour lui rappelait au bon souvenir de sa défunte de meilleur amie.

**Bonjour Madame Black.**

Malgré les liens qui les unissaient, jamais Bella n'aura réussit à tutoyer ou appeler par leurs prénoms les parents de Jacob.

**Tiens j'ai fait des crêpes.****  
**

**Merci.**

Elle s'installait à table tant dit que Jacob, arrivait à peine.

**Bonjour mon chéri.****  
**

**Bonjour maman ! Papa …****  
**

**Comment vas-tu fils ? ****  
**

**Ça va.****  
**

**Allez installe toi à côté de Bella je te sers des crêpes.****  
**

**Merci M'man.**

Vue de l'extérieur la table de la famille Black ressemblait à n'importe quel portrait familial, la seule chose dérangeante aurait pu être la pâleur de Bella qui contrastait avec la peau plus brune de ses hôtes.

Mais l'heure tournait, et déjà tous devaient partir vers leurs activités. Billy était entrain de finaliser son plus grand rêve, tenir un bar à Forks et Sarah, quant à elle, était journaliste télé.

Le couple se levait et quitta la pièce non sans avoir embrassé les deux adolescents chargés de ranger la cuisine avant leur départ pour les cours.

Bella et Jacob fréquentaient le même lycée, de toute façon à Forks il n'y en avait qu'un, mais aucun cours en commun.

Il n'empêche que tous les trajets, ils les faisaient ensemble pour retrouver Edward qui lui serait déjà devant l'établissement.

**Tu vois Edward ?****  
**

**Cherche un attroupement de filles il sera surement derrière !****  
**

**Mais d'habitude il nous attend ici.**

Ils tournèrent sur eux-même pour retrouver Edward. Il n'arrivait jamais en retard, et s'il ne venait pas alors il prévenait. Car même s'il adorait faire enrager Bella qu'il surnommait l'intello, il respectait quand même ses rêves et ne se serais jamais permit d'arriver en retard pour l'embêter.

**C'est pas lui là bas ? Et j'avais raison, il est avec une fille !**

Effectivement Edward se trouvait assit sur un banc un peu plus loin, en galante compagnie.

La jeune blonde au cheveux long qui accompagnait Edward abordait une poitrine généreuse mais elle se tenait droite.

Elle était assise mais on distinguait un buste long, ce qui laissait supposer qu'elle était plutôt grande.

Sans compter à quel point, et même de loin, elle était jolie. Chose démentit une fois arrivé à leur hauteur. Elle n'était pas simplement jolie, elle était magnifique.

**Ah ! Rosalie je te présente Jacob et Bella, mes amis. ****  
**

**Enchantée ! ****  
**

**Bonjour Rosalie, moi je suis euh … Jacob.****  
**

**Elle le sais idiot que c'est toi Jacob, enchantée.**

Si Jacob semblait béat devant Rosalie, Bella elle la haïssait déjà sans la connaître.

Il faut dire que jamais Jacob n'avait éprouvé quelconque attirance pour une fille, et le voir baver devant elle, c'était pire que de recevoir un poignard en plein cœur.

**Je suis ravie de te connaître Bella, j'espère qu'on s'entendra bien toi et moi. **

Troublée par le comportement bien trop accueillant de Rosalie, Bella ne put s'empêcher encore une fois de se mettre sur la défensive.

**Aucun doute la dessus.**

Le ton sarcastique qu'elle avait employé laissait plus aucun doute sur la bonne entende qu'entretiendrait ces demoiselles.

Edward, qui avait sentit un malaise s'instaurer reprenait la parole pour détendre l'atmosphère.

**Et euh sinon Rosalie, tu viens d'où ?****  
**

**Los Angeles !****  
**

**Wow c'est loin ! Pourquoi es-tu venue t'installer ici ? ****  
**

**Euh … je suis venue habiter avec ma grand-mère …****  
**

**Tu es originaire d'ici alors ? ****  
**

**Ma mère oui, mais elle a rencontré mon père durant un voyage avec des amis et depuis elle n'est plus revenue. ****  
**

**Et où vit ta grand mère ? ****  
**

**La maison près de la forêt. **

La maison près de la forêt était habitée par Madame Ryan, une dame âgée que tous les jeunes et notamment Jacob, Bella et Edward, considéraient comme une vieille sorcière.

D'ailleurs le courant entre les jeunes et elle n'était pas passé. Elle qui allait à l'église chaque dimanche, ne pouvait pas comprendre que Jacob et Bella depuis leur plus tendre enfance partageaient régulièrement le même lit.

Ils n'auraient jamais pu croire que cette femme aurait un jour pu avoir une fille et encore moi une petite fille aussi jolie que Rosalie.

Stupéfaits, ils se jetaient tous un regard un coin. Mais avant que leur nouvelle amie s'en aperçoivent, Jacob et Edward reprirent l'interrogatoire.

Ils ne se turent que lorsque la sonnerie qui annonçait la rentrée des classes retentissait.

Rosalie commençait son premier cours en compagnie de Jacob, ce qui eu pour don de rendre Bella encore plus en colère.

Quelques minutes en compagnie de cette fille et déjà Bella savait que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même.

Ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas prévoir c'était jusqu'à quel degré serait le virage qu'elle allait prendre …

* * *

Premier chapitre posté ... Je suis dans un état de stress je crois que je vais mourir dans la nuit ... Bon et bien si de par hasard quelqu'un est passé par là, n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez ...

*Inspirer **Expirer*  
*Inspirer **Expirer*  
*Inspirer **Expirer* 

A la prochaine si je suis toujours des vôtres ... With All My Love


	3. Chapter 2

Et bien j'ai envie de dire que c'est un petit démarrage, tout en douceur mais un démarrage quand même !  
Merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé d'une manière ou d'une autre une trace de leur passage. J'espère du fond du coeur que la suite va vous plaire ! Je vous souhaites à toutes une bonne lecture

**Chapitre Deux : La difficulté n'est pas de savoir, mais de se le dire**

* * *

Voilà une semaine que Rosalie avait rejoint la bande et que Bella s'était renfermée sur elle même.

Edward qui avait saisit que pour la première fois Jacob ressentait quelque chose pour une fille, s'était écarté et donnait même parfois des conseils à son ami. Sans vraiment savoir qu'il en blessait une autre ...

Rosalie avait aussi un penchant pour Jake. Son air enfantin et totalement innocent contrastait fortement avec son ancienne vie de Los Angeles. Elle appréciait qu'il puisse s'intéresser à elle et non pas juste à son physique.

Jusque là, le groupe n'avait été au complet qu'au lycée. Jacob n'avait pas encore osé inviter Rosalie à sortir et Edward menait ses petites affaires de son côtés ce qui ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de temps pour ses amis.

Quant à Bella, elle continuait de rester avec Jacob, mais depuis une semaine les conversations avaient bien changé.

Si avant tout était abordable, aujourd'hui dès que Jake ouvrait la bouche c'était pour parler de Rosalie.

**Elle est vraiment drôle ! On a beaucoup de points communs !****  
**

**Pourquoi tu l'invites pas à sortir si elle est si géniale ? ****  
**

**Ça ce fait pas comme ça ! Je voudrais pas qu'on aille trop vite. ****  
**

**Fait gaffe Jake, à Los Angeles on ne prend pas son temps. ****  
**

**Elle est différente de l'idée qu'on se fait de ces filles. ****  
**

**Non c'est sur qu'elle ne ressemble pas comme deux gouttes à toutes ces belles Californiennes. Blonde, une taille de guêpe, des ongles manucurés …****  
**

**Tu es entrain de la juger sur son apparence là.****  
**

**Je juge pas je constate.****  
**

**Et bien crois moi, elle n'est pas ce qu'elle semble être. Sous ses cheveux blond elle cache un cerveaux bien remplit.****  
**

**Si tu le dis …**

Quelle importance de toute façon ? Jacob ne voyait que par Rosalie, et Bella la haïssait au plus haut point. Jamais ils ne pourraient tomber d'accord.

Mais telle une masochiste, Bella ne pouvait pas se contraindre à sortir du garage. Elle préférait écouter son ami vanter son ennemie plutôt que d'être loin de lui.

**Et puis tu sais très bien que l'apparence ne compte pas pour moi.**

Effectivement Jacob n'était pas du genre à fantasmer sur une de ces poupées gonflables qui passaient régulièrement à la télé. Au contraire, il appréciait les choses plus naturelles, sans fioritures.

Et finalement, même si Rosalie était très jolie et ressemblait fortement à ces bimbos écervelées, elle n'en n'était pas moins naturelle.

Très peu de maquillage, ses cheveux très beaux étaient ondulés et non pas lissés sous les agressions d'une plaque de fer. Ses vêtements bien qu'ils lui allaient à merveille étaient simples. Pas de décolleté plongeant ni de mini jupe trop courte, mais un simple jean droit et un pull manche longue.

Le bruit de la voiture de Edward sortie Bella de ses pensées. Comme si elle n'était pas assez désespérée, il fallait en plus maintenant qu'elle supporte le « crétin ».

Ce dernier justement entra dans le garage tout trempé. Il ôta sa veste qu'il posa sur la chaise a côté de Bella non sans la secouer pour la mouiller.

**C'est que tu fais dans l'humour aujourd'hui ?****  
**

**Et toi dans le mauvais caractère ? Finalement toi et moi on est un peu comme le Yin et le Yang tu trouves pas ? ****  
**

**Je suis l'intelligence et toi la bêtise c'est ça ? Laisse moi te dire que même le plus grand scientifique de la terre ne trouverait pas une onde d'intelligence en toi !**

Edward mima d'être touché en plein cœur avant de reprendre envers Jacob.

**J'ai besoin de toi vieux ! ****  
**

**Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? ****  
**

**Il faut qu'on aille au ciné ce soir, tu pourrais y inviter Rosalie. ****  
**

**Faudrait encore qu'une fille comme elle soit d'accord de s'afficher avec un gars toi …****  
**

**Très drôle Swan. C'est pour Jacob que je dis ça, j'ai un rencard et j'ai dit qu'on sortait avec des amis …****  
**

**Tu veux dire que tu nous a engagés avant de savoir si on venait. **S'outrageait Bella.**  
**

**Ça peut se faire, mais Bella faut que tu viennes avec nous. **Reprenait Jacob.

**Pas question ! Je ne tiendrais pas la chandelle.****  
**

**Oh Bella tu peux pas abandonner tes meilleurs amis au monde … ****  
**

**Bien sur que si je peux !**

Bien sur que non elle ne pouvait pas. Rien que l'idée de laisser Jacob et Rosalie dans un endroit sombre ne pouvait pas lui faire refuser cette sortie.

Elle savait pourtant d'avance que la soirée serait longue et douloureuse pour elle …

**Oh merci Bella t'es la meilleure amie qu'on puisse rêver avoir !****  
**

**Bah voyons …****  
**

**Tient regarde, les voilà. Et tâche d'être aimable …****  
**

**C'était pas dans le contrat !**

Jacob levait les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude de son amie. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir ce qu'elle pouvait reprocher à Rosalie. Elle était pourtant douce et gentille, pourquoi la haïssait-elle à ce point ?

Arrivé à leur hauteur, Rosalie les accueillait de son sourire sympathique, celui qui envoûtait Jacob et qui donnait envie de vomir à Bella.

**Salut vous deux !****  
**

**Finalement ta grand mère t'a laisser venir ? ****  
**

**Euh … ouai.**

Le si jolie sourire de Rosalie laissait place à un bien plus crispé. Pour être ici ce soir, elle avait du discuter longuement avec sa grand mère.

_Madame Ryan était dans la cuisine entrain d'éplucher ses légumes quand Rosalie fit son entrée. _

_**Bonsoir grand mère.**_**  
**

_**Bonsoir ma chérie. Comment s'est passée ta journée ? **_

_**Plutôt bien. **_**  
**

_**Tu as fait de nouvelles connaissances ? **_**  
**

_**Oui j'ai rencontré Mike Newton. **_**  
**

_**Oh c'est un gentil garçon. Il vient à l'église tous les dimanches. **_

_Madame Ryan considérait comme « gentils enfants », tout ceux qu'elle rencontrait à l'église le dimanche et pour les fêtes. Jacob, Bella et Edward eux n'y allaient jamais, ils étaient donc de la « mauvaise graine ». _

_Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que d'aller à l'église pour les jeunes aujourd'hui ne signifiait plus rien et rester avec ce groupe là était beaucoup plus sain que de trainer avec les autres._

_**Grand mère, est ce que je peux aller au cinéma ce soir ?**_**  
**

_**Mais bien sur que tu peux y aller. Je suis contente que tu ne te renfermes pas en étant ici. Je sais à quel point Los Angeles peut te manquer. **_**  
**

_**Alors... c'est oui ? **_**  
**

_**Bien sur ! Mais je peux te demander en retour de te voir dimanche à l'église.**_**  
**

_Tout l'espoir de Rosalie venait de s'envoler. Elle se tassa sur elle même sous le poids de ce chantage. _

_**Je savais que ce ne serait pas gratuit.**_**  
**

_**L'église te ferait du bien ma chérie. La maison de Dieu peut être d'une grand aide parfois.**_**  
**

_**Grand mère, je suis désolé mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis athée. Je ne crois pas en Dieu. **_**  
**

_**Oui je sais, mais je reste persuadée qu'après tout ce que tu as vécu cela te ferai du bien de retrouver de vraies valeurs.**_**  
**

_**Très bien, j'accepterais de rentrer dans une église le jour ou tu seras capable de dire le mot pénis.**_**  
**

_Très puritaine, Madame Ryan ne parlait jamais de ce genre de chose. Et l'entendre dans la bouche de sa petite fille la choquait plus que tout._

_Elle connaissait pourtant mieux que personne le passé de Rosalie. Et il n'était pas rose pour deux sous. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle avait accepté de l'accueillir. L'éloigner de sa vie Californienne était surement la meilleure chose pour la rentrer dans le droit chemin. _

_Mais Rosalie ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Bien qu'elle soit d'accord sur le principe de l'éloignement des mauvaises fréquentations qu'elle a pu avoir, elle ne voulait pas qu'on dirige sa vie. _

_Les derniers événements lui avaient fait réaliser ses erreurs, et elle acceptait sans rechigner de payer le prix de ses erreurs, mais elle refusait tout jugement et encore moins de guide de bonne conduite. _

_C'était à sa façon qu'elle voulait avancer et se__ ranger des voitures. _

_**Je ne rentrerais pas tard !**_

_Toujours sous le choque la grand mère ne répondit rien et Rosalie sortait rejoindre ses amis. _

**On y va ? ****  
**

**Et ton rendez-vous Edward ? ****  
**

**Déjà dedans … **

**Comment ça ? ****  
**

**T'es trop curieuse Swan.****  
**

**Et toi un mytho.****  
**

**Crois ce que tu veux …**

Mais Edward ne mentait pas. Il y avait bien une femme l'intérieur qu'il était venu voir, il avait simplement grossit la chose car il n'avait pas rendez vous avec elle, il savait juste qu'elle y serait.

À l'intérieur, Rosalie s'assit la première suivit de Jacob ainsi que Bella et pour finir, au rebord Edward s'installait. Son objectif n'était pas de rester là, mais de partir dès que les lumières se seront éteintes. Sa jambe tremblait d'impatience, ce qui avait le don d'agacer encore plus Bella.

Encore plus parce que le fait que Rosalie et Jacob puisse être à coté, la faisait bouillir.

**Edward tu pourrais arrêter s'il te plait ?****  
**

**Tu devrais vraiment déstresser Bella, c'est pas bon d'être toujours sur les nerfs.****  
**

**C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité rassure moi ?****  
**

**Je ne suis pas énervé.****  
**

**Ah non ? Et ta jambe qui tremble c'est pas nerveux ça ? **

Ne contenant pas sa colère, le ton de Bella était monté d'un cran ce qui fit réagir Jacob, gêné que ses amis se fassent remarquer.

**Hey vous deux, on est en plein cinéma, vous pouvez pas rester une heure trente sans vous manger ?****  
**

**C'est ce crétin là qui m'énerve !****  
**

**Je m'en fiche de savoir ce qu'il se passe, vous êtes pire que des gosses !**

Edward et Bella se tassaient dans leur fauteuil. Bella haïssait Jacob en cette instant. Il venait de l'humilier devant sa pire ennemie, et pour elle c'était un affront qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer.

Elle ravala ses larmes sentant une vengeance naître au fond d'elle. Du genre très rancunière et réponse à tout, pour sur qu'elle ne laisserai pas passer ça, avec Jacob et Edward encore moins.

Elle prit son plus beau sourire, et reprit la parole comme si de rien n'était.

**T'as raison Jake, et puis c'est pas très correcte de ne pas parler avec vous !****  
****Alors hum … Rosalie. As-tu déjà eu un petit copain ?****  
**

**Non mais Bella qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?!****  
**

Jacob, comprit alors que le changement d'attitude de Bella n'était pas anodin. Il se retournait vivement vers elle en lui faisant les gros yeux pour calmer ses ardeurs, mais il fut retenu par Rosalie elle même.

**Non laisse Jacob, c'est pas grave … Je n'ai jamais eu de petit copain non, et toi ?****  
**

**Oh oui bien sur ! Et pas qu'un ! Si je te demande ça c'est pas que Jake lui est vierge ! Et c'est pas facile de sortir avec quelqu'un de plus exp..-****  
**

Dans la panique, Jacob suppliait du regard Edward pour qu'il l'aide à sortir de ce cauchemar. Comprenant le malaise de son ami, il mit sa main sur la bouche de Bella l'empêchant ainsi de continuer de parler puis, en marmonnant un « on revient » aux autres, l'entraina dehors.

Mais Bella ne se laissait pas faire, et il fut plus difficile pour Edward de la mener à l'extérieure. Surtout quand elle eu l'idée de mordre la main de son ami.

**AIE ! Bella !****  
**

**Edward Cullen relâche moi tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que je te castre !****  
**

**T'es la fille la plus dingue que je n'ai jamais rencontré tu le sais ça ? ****  
**

**Et le pire de tes cauchemars si tu me lâche pas !**

Voyant qu'elle ne rigolait pas, Edward la retourna rapidement et la bascula sur son épaule. Ainsi tous mouvements de la jeune fille deviendraient inoffensifs ou presque.

Car Bella avait de la suite dans les idées. C'est pour cela que Edward sentit les doigts de son amie lui pincer fortement de derrière.

**Humm Swan tu sais que ça m'exciterait presque ?**

Choquée Bella retira instantanément sa main des fesses de son crétin d'ami.

**T'es qu'un sale obsédé !****  
**

**Dit celle qui m'a mit la main au paquet …**

Une fois dehors, il reposa Bella puis se plaçait face à elle bras croisés sur son torse, sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Bella elle était aussi les bras croisés, mais un regarde meurtrier et des lèvres pincées contrastaient fortement avec l'attitude d'Edward.

**Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?****  
**

**Non moi j'aimerais savoir à quoi tu joues Bella. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? **

Elle détourna le regard.

**Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles …****  
**

**Jacob est peut être ton meilleur ami, mais je te connais autant que lui je peux donc affirmer que tu mens. ****  
**

**Je faisais simplement connaissance avec votre nouvelle amie !****  
**

**Oh alors c'est donc ça … Je t'imaginais pas du tout être ce genre de fille. ****  
**

**Bizarre je pensais que tu me connaissais !****  
**

**Je connais la Bella garçon manqué, celle qui n'a pas peur de se rouler dans la boue, mais je ne connais pas la Bella jalouse.****  
**

**Je ne suis pas jalouse !****  
**

**T'es vraiment une très mauvaise menteuse, je suis impressionné après autant d'années auprès de moi. **

Bella ne répondit rien, et se contenta de lancer un regard meurtrier à Edward. Elle haïssait le fait qu'il puisse la percer à jour aussi facilement.

**Tu veux vraiment pas me dire qu'est ce qu'elle t'as fait ?**

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules de façon puérile, puis tourna le dos à Edward pour aller s'asseoir sur un banc adjacent.

Il la suivit des yeux puis s'approcha d'elle. Il savait le secret de la jeune fille. Il passait peut être pour un crétin, mais il avait bien remarqué le regard qu'elle avait en regardant, ou ne serait ce qu'à l'évocation de son nom la lueur qui s'allumait dans ses yeux.

Et depuis l'arrivée de Rosalie, Bella avait fortement changé. Elle était devenu froide, distante et souvent agressive envers tout le monde. C'était le genre de signe qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de doute sur les sentiments d'une personne.

Mais il savait aussi à quel point elle était pudique et ne supportait pas qu'on puisse la percer à jour. Et jamais, malgré leurs chamailleries, il n'aurait osé la blesser de cette façon.

Il avait donc prit le parti du silence, du moins jusqu'à ce soir. Car au fond de lui, voir son amie dans cet état le rendait malheureux outre de mesure.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui passa de façon amicale sa main dans le dos. Bella, repliée sur elle même la tête entre ses mains les bras posés sur ses genoux, ne réagit pas à la friction de son ami.

**Tu … tu veux vraiment pas en parler ? ****  
**

**Quelle importance de toute façon … je suis nulle voilà !****  
**

**On dit que l'amour rend con.****  
**

**Tu m'aides pas là Edward ! **Lui dit elle en lui donnant une tape sur le genoux. **  
**

**A la la ma petite Bella, qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi. **En disant cela, il avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et sans rechigner elle s'était laissé aller contre lui.  
**Que dirais-tu d'aller se boire un chocolat chaud histoire de se réchauffer ? ****  
**

**Et ton rendez-vous ? ****  
**

**Dis toi que tu es entrain de me sauver la vie …**

Bella le regarda d'un air suspect, puis finalement ne chercha pas à comprendre. Edward avait souvent fait des choses embarrassantes, ce n'était donc pas la peine d'insister.

Mais une chose de sure, elle avait apprécié qu'il la soutienne au lieu de s'amuser de son sort, et rien que pour ça, elle se devait de ne plus l'appeler le crétin.

**Attend maintenant que j'y repense tu m'as pincé les fesses non ? **

Bella le regardait de son regard noir mais cette fois-ci un petit sourire étirait le coin de ses lèvres, jusqu'au moment ou elle sentit la main d'Edward lui pincer le derrière.

Elle fut choquée mais ne plus s'empêcher de rire.

**Crétin …**

Ils riaient de façon complice se tenant toujours par la taille. Finalement ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle cesserait de le nommer ainsi, mais au fond cela n'avait plus du tout la même signification.

Car jamais elle ne pourrait remercier Edward d'avoir été là ce soir et de lui avoir évité de faire une énorme bêtise.

Arrivés dans le bar en face du cinéma, Bella et Edward s'installaient près de la vitre pour guetter la sortie de leurs amis.

Ils parlaient de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que la serveuse arrive pour prendre leurs commandes.

**Je te dis qu'elle te drague !****  
**

**Elle est simplement polie et aimable, elle fait bien son boulot c'est tout … ****  
**

**Ah et c'est normal qu'elle ne soit « polie » et « aimable » qu'avec toi ?****  
**

**Tu deviendrais pas parano toi à tout hasard ? ****  
**

**Il serait temps que tu te rendes compte que c'est toi qui joue les imbéciles mais si tu le voulais tu pourrais attirer beaucoup plus de filles que tu ne le veux.****  
**

Belle ne fut pas consciente des propos qu'elle venait de tenir, mais Edward lui avait parfaitement percuté et il fut à la fois surpris qu'Isabella Swan puisse un jour lui faire un compliment, et aussi parce que ce qu'elle venait de dire, personne ne lui avait jamais dit avant.

Car sous ses airs de sale gosse, Edward se voyait comme un raté indigne d'être le fils du grand docteur Cullen et de sa charmante épouse et décoratrice d'intérieur Esmée.

Ses notes scolaires étaient pour la plupart au dessous de la moyenne, il n'était jamais sortie avec une fille, et mise à part Jacob et Bella, il n'avait pas d'amis.

Il imaginait sans difficultés aucune son avenir. Quand Bella et Jacob partiraient pour l'université, lui serait probablement agent d'entretien grâce à son père qui aurait réussit à le faire rentrer en tant que tel dans l'hôpital. Car si au font de lui ce n'était pas ses rêves, il n'arrivait pas à trouver en lui la motivation nécessaire de se donner les moyens d'atteindre ses idéaux.

Il fut sortie de ses pensées par l'arrivée de la serveuse. Effectivement Bella avait raison, elle lui faisait du charme. Mais ce n'était pas d'une façon gentillette, non la jeune femme l'allumait carrément ce qui avait le dont d'agacer fortement Bella qui pour le coup était totalement pas calculée.

Malheureusement pour la blonde, Edward n'appréciait pas vraiment ce genre d'attitude, et encore moins la façon dont elle mettait Bella à l'écart.

Sans se départir de son sourire en coin devant lequel elle bavait littéralement, Edward se tourna vers Bella et lui lança :

**Dit donc ma chérie, tu sais à quelle heure se termine la séance ?**

Comprenant le jeu de son ami, elle se rapprocha de lui et avec un sourire, bien plus coquin que ce qu'elle avait imaginer faire, elle lui répondit :

**Non mon amour j'en ai aucune idée. Mais je pense que nous avons largement le temps devant nous ... si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

Fait exprès ou pas, elle se lécha les lèvres à la fin de ses propos laissant Edward pantois préférant ne pas essayer de voir ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Il préférait d'ailleurs ne même pas prendre en compte les dernières paroles qu'elle avait prononcées, et éviter d'avoir des images non appropriées avec la personne assise en face de lui.

Car au fond de lui, il n'avait jamais pu imaginer Bella que de la façon dont il la connaissait. Garçon manqué, très peu sure d'elle et un mauvais caractère. Sa petite Swan tout simplement.

Et penser un seul instant à cette fille en tant que femme lui faisait ressentir comme de petits tourbillons dans le ventre. Une sensation telle qu'il n'en avait jamais ressentit auparavant.

C'en était même gênant. Il se sentait mal d'avoir pu penser imaginer ces scènes là avec elle.

**C'est bon Edward tu peux arrêter de jouer le jeu, je pense qu'elle a comprit !**

Surprit par les paroles de Bella, il regarda autour de lui pour s'apercevoir qu'effectivement la serveuse n'était plus parmi eux, mais surtout comprendre qu'il venait de passer pour un gros imbécile, juste une fois de plus, devant son amie. Car il n'avait cessé de la fixer de façon surement obscène et dérangeante.

**Excuse moi, j'étais ailleurs.****  
**

**Je vois ça ! J'espère au moins que tu n'imaginais pas des choses perverses entre nous !****  
**

**Comment je pourrais imaginer ce genre de chose avec toi !****  
**

**Quoi ? J'ai quoi de moins qu'une autre ?****  
**

**C'est surtout ce que tu as de plus qui est dérangeant ...****  
**

**Vas au bout de tes pensées.****  
**

**Mais enfin Bella, t'es trop ... on est ... enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.****  
**

**Non je ne vois pas non. ****  
**

**C'est pas comme si ... t'es pas une simple femme tu vois. T'es ... une ... fille ... on a ... enfin ... ****  
**

**Oh je vois ... donc pour toi je ne suis qu'une fille ? **

Edward se sentait bien idiot devant cette conversation. Il aurait dit qu'elle était une femme qu'elle se serait tout autant vexée. Mais qu'était vraiment Bella au fond ? Il ne s'était jamais poser la question avant ce soir. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Bella était ... Bella. Enfin ... avant ce soir. Il ne pouvait pas nier malgré tout qu'elle avait bien grandit la petite fille qui n'hésitait pas à se rouler dans la boue pour être la mieux cachée. Celle qui sautait dans l'eau gelée sans sourciller ...

En la regardant bien ce soir elle avait appliqué du rouge à ses lèvres ce qui les rendait bien plus pulpeuses qu'à l'ordinaire. Ses vêtements avaient été choisi, les couleurs s'accordaient et elle avait même osé un tout petit décolleté. Et tout ça juste pour attirer le regard de Jacob sur elle ...

Non il fallait se l'avouer, Bella était tout sauf une simple petite fille. Certes elle n'était pas une de ces femmes allumeuses comme on en trouvait à tous les coins de rue. Mais elle devenait féminine et bien agréable à regarder.

Il reprit ses esprits et s'aperçut que Bella avait continuer à parler.

.**.. et oui je suis encore vierge, mais c'est normal je suis encore jeune. Mais je ne savais pas que c'était le passe pour devenir une femme !****  
**

**Je te demande pardon ? ****  
**

**Quoi j'ai tord ? ****  
**

**Euh ... surement que non mais ... Oula mais tu as vue l'heure ? On devrait y aller sinon les autres vont nous chercher.****  
**

**Tu évites le sujet ! Non parce qu'il faudrait vraiment que vous compreniez que je ne suis plus une petite fille ! Je grandis moi aussi et je ...**

Bella ayant parler assez fort, tout le bar s'était retourné sur eux. Gêné, Edward se retourna et plaqua sa main sur la bouche de son amie.

**C'est bon ! J'ai compris et je m'excuse ! Ça va comme ça ?**

Sans pouvoir parler car bloquer par la main d'Edward, elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de ma tête. Lentement il libéra sa bouche puis s'empara de sa veste pour sortir, Bella à sa suite.

Une fois dehors, Bella partit sans regard en arrière pour Edward. Ce dernier croyait qu'elle boudait en réalité, elle se sentais juste ridicule de la façon dont elle s'était comportée juste avant.

**Oh Bella s'il te plais tu vas pas bouder !****  
**

**Je boude pas !****  
**

**Ah non ? ****  
**

**Et puis laisse moi tranquille ! J'ai pas envie de parler avec un crétin !****  
**

**Tu fais la petite fille là ...**

Sur ces mots elle se retourna vivement pour voir un Edward épaule appuyé contre un lampadaire tout souriant. Il lui semblait si agaçant quand il agissait comme ça. Des tas de mauvaises pensées lui traversa l'esprit et elle aurait souhaité les lui jeter à la figure mais tout resta coincé dans sa gorge quand elle vit, par dessus l'épaule du jeune homme, Jacob et Rosalie devant le cinéma s'enlacer affectueusement.

Surprise. Choquée. Déçue. Triste. En colère.

Une foule de sentiments l'avait envahit, chacun tentant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Mais c'est finalement la colère qui prit possession d'elle.

Oh que oui elle était en colère contre son impuissance face à cette scène. Son coeur se comprimait de plus en plus fort et les larmes qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir coulaient désormais sur ses joues.

Tout était aller très vite, absurdement vite. Elle ne pensait pas avoir si peu de self contrôle. Elle savait que ça devait arriver, mais ne savait pas quelle serait sa réaction. Elle aurait espéré avoir un peu plus de retenue, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle était tout autant en colère contre elle et ses faiblesses. La seule et unique chose qu'elle désirait en cet instant, c'était de fuir.

Partir loin pour être seule. Faire de la place dans son esprit et accuser le coup.

Edward, qui attendait toujours la réplique cinglante venant de son amie, comprit devant son regard ce qu'il se passait. Il tourna la tête pour confirmer ses pensées, et effectivement il ne s'était pas trompé. Pourtant il l'aurait espéré. Vraiment. Il savait le mal que Bella pouvait ressentir à cet instant même et à quel point au font d'elle elle se sentait mal.

Il se retourna vers Bella mais elle avait disparu. Fuyant à toute jambe le plus loin possible de ce cauchemar.

Elle venait d'apprendre ce soir que la difficulté dans la vie n'est pas de savoir, mais plus simplement de se le dire ...

* * *

Peut être que certains d'entre vous auront reconnu quelques dialogues provenant d'une certaines série ... moi j'dis ça j'dis rien!  
With All My Love


	4. Chapter 3

Et voilà le troisième chapitre de la fiction ... Seigneur ! Chapitre 3 = 3e semaine de "postage" aie ça craint, le temps passe définitivement trop vite, vous trouvez pas ?  
Encore une fois merci à ceux qui ont laissé une trace de leur passage, l'histoire fait doucement son petit bout de chemin ... doucement mais surement non ?

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

_**Chapitre Tr****ois : Comme avant**_

Le lendemain après-midi dans la petite ville de Forks tout paraissait bien normal. Tout sauf peut être dans la maison des Swan où il régnait une ambiance plutôt morose.

Depuis hier soir où elle est rentré, Bella s'était confinée dans sa chambre sans en sortir une seule fois. Charlie, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation, n'osait pas aller voir sa fille.

Quand elle était enfant, c'était vers sa mère qu'elle se tournait dès qu'elle avait un problème, lui et sa fille n'avaient pas forcément de liens très proches, où du moins pas de moments « intimes ».

C'était donc pas vraiment facile pour lui d'aller à son approche, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire.

De son côté Bella était allongée dans sur son lit, casque sur les oreilles pur se couper complètement de l'extérieur. Accablée. Voilà ce qu'elle était. Elle était totalement désespérée, avec la nette impression que son monde, ses rêves d'avenir, et toutes ses espérances venaient de s'écrouler comme un vulgaire château de cartes.

Car il y a deux seules et uniques choses qui motivaient Bella à sortir de son lit le matin.

La première était le simple fait de voir Jacob et de passer un moment auprès de lui. La seconde était son rêve de fuir de Forks. Pour le reste, depuis le décès de sa mère, Bella n'avait plus goût à rien. Et hier soir l'une des deux raisons était partie en fumé.

Comment continuer à vivre quand tous ses rêves n'ont plus aucun sens ? Quand la seule personne sur qui vous misez toute votre vie, s'enfuie sous vos yeux avec une autre ?

Vraisemblablement, les sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Mais ça Bella le savait, elle espérait juste ne pas avoir à subir ça aussi tôt ...

La scène lui avait fait comme l'effet d'un coup de poignard, la sensation que son coeur se brisait en mille morceaux. Et le simple fait d'y repenser maintenant faisait ressortir les larmes.

La seule chose qu'elle voulait hier, c'était fuir. Partir loin. Elle se souvient qu'Edward avait tenté de la suivre, de la raisonner de ne pas rentrer seule de nuit mais rien a faire, elle courait aussi vite qu'il lui était possible.

Épuisée et à bout de souffle elle finit enfin par arriver chez elle. Dieu merci Charlie était dans la douche et il ne l'avait pas vue arriver, l'heure n'était pas aux explications.

Et puis comment justifier son état ? « Papa je suis folle amoureuse de meilleur mon ami, mais il en aime une autre ». Bien sur que non elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire.

Avec le bruit de la musique elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que son père était rentré.

Il la regardait penaud, il n'appréciait pas forcément de faire ça, mais ne voyant pas de réponse de la part de sa fille, il s'était inquiété.

Il lui parlait mais elle n'entendait pas. Il lui fit alors signe de retirer son casque ce qu'elle fit rapidement.

**Désolé je ne voulais pas rentrer comme ça mais j'ai frappé plusieurs fois et je n'ai pas eu de réponse je me suis inquiété.****  
**

**Non c'est pas grave. J'avais pas entendu.****  
**

**Euh ... ça va ? Tu es malade ? ****  
**

**Je suis juste fatiguée. ****  
**

**On dirait que tu as pleuré, c'est -****  
**

**J'ai pas envie d'en parler.****  
**

**Bon ... très bien. Euh ... Jacob à appelé plusieurs fois, il se demande pourquoi tu es partie si vite hier soir et pourquoi il n'a pas de nouvelles de toi aujourd'hui. Tu n'es pas rentrée avec eux hier ?****  
**

**Euh ... ****  
**

**Ecoute je sais que je ne suis pas la meilleur personne avec qui tu pourrais en parler. On partage pas des milliards de choses toi et moi, on partage rien d'ailleurs. Mais ... si ... enfin, si tu as besoin de parler je peux -****  
**

**C'est très gentil de ta part, mais je n'ai pas du tout envie d'en parler. J'ai juste envie d'être seule.****  
**

**Bon ... je te laisse alors ...****  
**

**Merci.**

Charlie sortit de la chambre tandis que Bella se ré-installait confortablement pour reprendre là où son père l'avait interrompu.

**Ah Bella ?****  
**

**Oui ? ****  
**

**Edward a aussi téléphoné. Lui aussi était inquiet. ****  
**

**Oh ...**

Edward Cullen a lui aussi téléphoné alors ... Il avait assisté à toute la scène hier soir. Il avait vue ce qui s'était passé et comment elle avait réagit face à ça. Il savait désormais de façon claire et nette ce que Bella désirait plus que tout cacher.

Au fond d'elle elle se sentait totalement idiote d'être mise à nue. C'était une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais dit à personne, car chez les Swan on ne se confie pas, on est fort.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Bella n'avait pas d'amie au féminin. Les filles étaient des chochottes. Elle pleuraient pour rien et se laissaient guider par leurs sentiments. Mais si Bella se laissait emporter par le flot des sentiments qu'elle ressentait, une bombe nucléaire à côté ne ferait que de petits dégâts.

Depuis enfant, si elle tombait elle ne pleurait pas mais au contraire se remettait sur ses pieds et repartait de plus belle. Parce que la vie n'attendait pas qu'un chagrin passe. Le seul et unique jour ou Bella a autorisé ses émotions à prendre le dessus devant les autres, fut le jour où sa maman les avait quitté.

D'ailleurs rien que de penser à ce jour la rendait toujours aussi triste et ce, même dix ans après.

Les souvenirs étaient intacts.

_Comme chaque jour après l'école, Charlie récupérait Bella pour la porter à l'hôpital ou se trouvait sa maman. Elle était atteinte d'un cancer général et malheureusement la fin n'était plus très loin. _

_Mais Renée était forte, et chez les Swan tous essayaient de vivre autant que possible sans penser à tout cela. De temps en temps elle montrait quelques marques d'épuisement, mais elle ne voulait flancher, ne serait-ce que pour sa fille._

_Bella de son côté savait, car on ne lui avait jamais caché la vérité, que sa maman allait bientôt faire ce si long voyage. Celui duquel on ne revient pas. Mais pour prouver à sa maman qu'elle saurait se débrouiller et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle se contrarie pour elle, Bella restait digne. _

_**Bonjour maman.**_**  
**

_**Bonjour ma petite chérie. Tu as bien travaillé à l'école aujourd'hui ?**_**  
**

_**Oui ! J'ai eu une bonne note en dictée, et à la lecture !**_

_Renée savait que sa fille était une bonne élève et qu'elle désirait rentrer dans une grande école pour partir d'ici. _

_Bella n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Forks, elle non plus d'ailleurs. C'était Charlie qu'elle aimait, le grand shérif de la ville ! Et pour lui elle avait été prête à sacrifier ses envies d'ailleurs pour fonder cette famille. _

_Mais jamais elle ne l'avait reproché à son époux. C'était ces choix là qui faisaient qu'aujourd'hui elle pouvait regarder cette si merveilleuse petite fille et sourire en pensant à son passé, puisque ces rêves d'avenir s'étaient éteint le jour ou la maladie l'avait bouffée._

_**Et avec tes amis ?**_**  
**

_**Jacob est toujours gentil avec moi, mais Edward est une vrai nouille !**_**  
**

_**Bella ! **_**  
**

_**Oh maman je suis désolée, mais vraiment il passe son temps à me taquiner. Il est si agaçant !**_**  
**

_**Mais il n'est pas méchant avec toi ? Il ne te tape pas et ne te dit pas de gros mots ? **_**  
**

_**Noooon ! Il frappe tout ceux qui le font. Il me taquine juste. **_**  
**

_**Et Jacob ? **_

_A l'évocation de son nom Bella ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle savait que sa maman ne posait pas cette question de façon anodine._

_**Ne rougit pas chérie. Depuis tout petit vous passez tous vos moments ensemble, c'est comme deux aimants qui se tournent autour. Comme la lune autour de la terre.**_**  
**

_**Pourquoi la lune et la terre ?**_**  
**

_**Parce que la lune tourne autour de la terre. C'est son satellite naturel.**_**  
**

_**Ohhh ...**_

_Bella avait ses grand yeux de petite fille ouverts. Ceux qu'elle avait quand elle comprenait ... _

_Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, mais bien vite il fut remplacé par une mine un froncement de sourcil_

_**Est ce qu'un jour la lune et la terre se rencontreront ? **_**  
**

_**Il ne vaut mieux pas non. **_**  
**

_**Alors ça veux dire que Jacob et moi on sera jamais des amoureux ?**_

_Renée comprit alors son erreur et un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres riant de l'inquiétude de sa fille. _

_Quand elle fit pour lui répondre, la porte s'ouvrait cassant leur moment d'intimité. Charlie venait d'entrer après avoir été chercher son café habituel. C'était en réalité une excuse minable pour laisser sa fille et sa femme seules quelques instants._

_Ils discutèrent un moment durant lequel Bella en profitait pour avancer ses devoirs, puis déjà il fut l'heure de partir._

_En embrassant sa fille, Renée lui glissa à l'oreille que demain elle reprendrait leur petite conversation. Ce qui eu dont de faire sourire Bella, qui prenait ça comme une promesse que demain encore, le Seigneur lui accorderait un moment avec sa maman._

_Mais ce fut une promesse que Renée ne put tenir. Car quelques heures après le départ de sa fille, elle se sentit faible. Mais voulant rester forte, elle n'appela pas les médecins. Souvent il lui arrivait ces moments de faiblesse mais ça passait en général rapidement. Seulement ce soir ce fut le dernier. _

_Renée nous quittait._

Bella se souvenait de ce jour dans les moindres détails. Les bruits et les odeurs qui avaient accompagnés ce moment étaient encore très frais dans sa mémoire.

La façon dont son papa s'était approché de la salle dans bain juste après avoir raccrocher son téléphone.

_Après avoir terminé de se brosser les dents, elle s'essuya les mains et le visage prête à aller au lit. _

_Quand elle sortie de la salle de bain, son papa se tenait droit face à elle. Ses yeux étaient rougit et ses mains tremblaient un peu._

_Bella, qui avait entendu le téléphone sonner peu avant, comprit rapidement ce que venait lui annoncer Charlie._

_Sans un mot aucun, elle s'était approchée de son père qui la prit dans ses bras. _

_Lui les genoux à terre, elle complètement avachit sur lui, ces deux là pleuraient toutes les larmes de leurs corps. _

_Pour la première fois Charlie s'autorisait à craquer. Pour la première fois il montrait ses faiblesses._

_Et pour Bella cette épreuve fut encore plus dure qu'une autre. Son papa, son Dieu vivant, son héros, ce soir il était à genoux comme n'importe quel autre homme le serait devant la dureté de la vie._

_Jamais elle n'aurait cru vivre un jour ce moment. Quand à l'annonce de la maladie de sa maman, ses parents ne lui avaient rien caché, elle savait tout._

_Mais dans son âme de petite fille, jamais sa maman n'aurait un jour pu la quitter. Jamais personne n'aurait pu la lui enlever. _

Bella se tenait désormais debout devant son armoire, la robe qu'elle portait le jour de l'enterrement entre ses mains. Elle ne lui allait plus depuis bien longtemps, mais elle n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à s'en débarrasser. Et pourtant à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait, son esprit repartait à ce jour si horrible. Le jour où pour la dernière fois elle disait au revoir à sa maman.

_Assise sur sa petite chaise de bureau, Bella était entrain de se faire coiffer par Sarah, la meilleur amie de sa maman._

_C'était elle et Billy ainsi que les Cullen qui avait aidé et soutenu Charlie pour régler les problèmes dû à l'enterrement. Ce n'était pas attendu d'aussi tôt, au contraire les médecins sous-entendaient même de la laisser rentrer quelques jours. _

_Mais l'espoir fut de courte durée, et Charlie avait du rapidement trouver de quoi habiller sa fille ainsi que lui même et bien entendu une tenue descente pour le dernier voyage de son épouse. _

_Sarah et Esmée s'étaient chargées de la majorité de ces futilités, laissant à Charlie le choix du cercueil et des fleurs pour l'enterrement. _

_**Voilà ma chérie, c'est terminé.**_

_Bella ne se regardait même pas dans le miroir, se fichant complètement de ce à quoi elle pouvait ressembler. Elle se fichait de tout en faite._

_Et pourtant Madame Black et Madame Cullen l'avait parée d'une magnifique robe noire manche longue mais simple car Renée n'appréciait pas les choses trop farfelues._

_Bella en toute simplicité était très belle._

_Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, Charlie se tenait droit dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre de sa fille. Lui aussi était très beau, si tant est que l'on puisse l'être en ce jour._

_**Il ... Il faut qu'on descende. Les gens arrivent et Esmée ...**_

_Sans un mot de plus Charlie tournait les talons et commençait à descendre en enfer. Esmée s'était occupée de l'arrivée des premières personnes, mais ce n'était pas son rôle et les Swan se devaient d'être présents._

_Sarah s'agenouillait devant Bella dont les larmes débordaient de ses yeux. Elle les lui essuya, puis lui chuchota des choses rassurantes. Malgré tout, elle ne put s'empêcher elle aussi de laisser quelques larmes lui échapper. C'était sa meilleure amie dans que l'on enterrait aujourd'hui._

_En bas, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. Dans le salon, tous étaient autour du cercueil entrain de se recueillir. _

_C'était le silence total mise à part quelques reniflements de toutes ces personnes qui pleuraient._

_Renée était une femme très appréciée. D'ailleurs beaucoup de personne de Forks étaient présentes ici, et encore plus seraient au cimetière surement. _

_En descendant la dernière marche, Bella sentit quelqu'un lui tenir la main. Cette main qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille, la main de son meilleur ami._

_Lui aussi était venu. Et cela réchauffa son coeur. Sans dire un mot, il l'accompagnait auprès de sa maman sous l'oeil attendri de tous._

Agenouillée dans sa chambre, sa robe toujours entre ses mains, Bella pleurait. Il avait été là lui aussi. Il ne lui avait pas demandé comment elle se sentait, il n'avait pas parlé une seule fois. Se contentant de tenir sa main. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait à ce moment là. Elle ne voulait rien de plus.

Le seul instant où ils furent séparés, fut quand Bella du monter dans le corbillard avec son père.

_Quand la voiture fut à l'arrêt, la portière de Bella s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Jacob._

_Il lui reprit la main et la conduisit jusqu'au trou ou serait enterrée sa maman._

_Charlie se plaçait aux côtés de sa fille,entouré par les amis proches. Les Black, les Cullen,les collègues de Renée, puis ceux de Charlie, et enfin toutes les autres personnes qui appréciaient la défunte et sa famille._ _Tous étaient placés en arc de cercle autour du cercueil. _

_Le pasteur commença son discours. Le bien le mal et beaucoup d'autres choses furent évoquées. Des choses qui surement devaient aider à accepter qu'un homme enterre sa femme ou qu'une petite fille soit privée de sa mère._

_À la fin, chacun s'avançait lentement au dessus du cercueil pour y jeter une rose blanche, les fleurs préférées de Renée, puis tous regagnèrent leurs véhicules pour repartir chez eux dans leurs petites vies._

_Ne restait plus que les familles Black et Cullen autour des Swan._

_Jacob, qui tenait toujours la main de Bella, et Edward aux côtés d'eux. Tous les trois s'avancèrent pour y jeter à leur tour leur rose. Ainsi que pour la petite fille, un peluche. Cette même peluche qu'elle voulait lui offrir de son vivant ... _

_Puis il fut rejoint par les adultes. Tous formait un grand cercle autour de ce qui serait désormais la dernière demeure de leur amie, femme et mère. _

De son côté Jacob ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie ne l'avait toujours pas rejoint. Il était dans son garage, mais sans elle ce n'était pas pareille. Il n'arrivait pas à travailler. Elle lui manquait.

Il avait pourtant tenter plus d'une fois de la joindre, mais sans cesse il tombait sur Charlie qui lui disait qu'elle n'avait toujours pas quitter sa chambre.

Il lui avait laisser du temps pour le rappeler, mais la fin de journée tombait et il n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles.

Dépité, il décida d'aller la voir directement.

Il se dirigea vers chez lui pour prévenir ses parents, quand Rosalie faisait son apparition.

**Salut !****  
**

**Hey ! Tu te réveille ? ****  
**

**Bien sur que non ! Je suis levée depuis longtemps moi Môsieur ! Mais j'ai été retenue en otage ... ****  
**

**Ta grand mère ? **

Sans répondre, Rosalie grimaçait en haussant les épaules.

**Je vois ...****  
**

**Disons qu'elle a un peu de mal à comprendre que moi et l'église on est pas très amies. Mais bon, je ne suis pas venue ici pour parler d'elle ! Que faisais tu ? ****  
**

Elle désignait du menton la voiture de l'ami du père de Billy.

**Euh en faite j'ai presque fini, elle avait un problème au démarreur. Mais j'arrive pas à travailler quand je suis seul alors ...****  
**

**Oh je vois. Je peux t'aider si tu veux. Avec mon copain on faisait souvent ça.****  
**

**Ton copain ? ****  
**

**Pardon ? ****  
**

**Tu as dit « avec mon copain on faisait souvent ça ».****  
**

**Oui enfin on était plusieurs amis en faite ... ****  
**

**Ah d'accord ! **

Rosalie fut ravie que Jacob ne porte pas plus d'attention à son lapsus. Elle n'était pas encore prête à parler de sa vie d'avant. Elle avait bien trop peur qu'on la juge.

**Alors on commence ?****  
**

**Euh en faite ... ne m'en veux pas mais ... j'ai l'habitude de bosser avec Bella et ... en faite je ... Enfin ...****  
**

**Non te mine pas ça va je comprends. Vous êtes vraiment proche elle et toi ... je veux dire ... vous n'avez jamais ... enfin ... ****  
**

**Mais non ... Bella c'est ... ma meilleur amie. On est ami depuis l'enfance, on a grandit ensemble c'est pour ça qu'on te paraît si proche. ****  
**

**Oui mais je veux dire ... vous avez ce que tout couple rêve. Vous vous connaissez par coeur, au moins vous n'auriez pas a perdre le temps de vous connaître, c'est déjà fait ...****  
**

**Pourquoi ma relation avec Bella t'intéresse-t-elle autant ? ****  
**

**Oh non non je suis désolé je ... En faite c'est juste ... Rien laisse tomber c'est de la curiosité mal placée.****  
**

**De la curiosité mal placée ? Enfin ne te fais pas de bile, il ne se passera jamais rien entre Bella et moi, c'est ma meilleur amie, ma confidente, ma petite soeur ... Tu vois ? ****  
**

**Oui ... **

Jacob espérait de tout son coeur que Rosalie comprenne bien qu'entre lui et Bella rien n'arriverait jamais. Il ne la considérait pas comme telle, il ne l'avait jamais envisagé d'ailleurs. Non la seule personne avec qui il voudrait être en ce moment c'était elle, Rosalie.

**Bon je vais y aller. Je dois faire des courses pour ma grand mère avant de rentrer pour le diner.****  
**

**Oh .. Bon alors on se voit demain ?****  
**

**Oui demain ! Je passerais dans la journée voir si vous avez avancé !****  
**

**Bien chef ! **

Rosalie prit le chemin du retour tant dit que Jacob allait avertir ses parents qu'il partait.

Comme à leur habitude, ils n'émirent aucune conditions sur ce fait. Ils connaissaient la relation qui unissait leurs enfants, et respectaient ça sans limite.

Sur le chemin Jacob, doutait. Hier soir elle était partie sans dire au revoir et aujourd'hui elle ne donnait pas signe de vie. C'était le genre de choses que Bella n'avait jamais fait avant. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère.

Mais impossible pour le jeune homme de mettre la main sur ce qui pouvait clocher.

Peut être tout simplement qu'elle était tombée malade soudainement. Mais Edward le lui aurait dit quand même. Vue qu'ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble.

Il lui avait pourtant juré que tout c'était très bien passé ...

Alors revenait en mémoire la scène de Bella dans le cinéma et la façon qu'elle avait eu de rabaisser Rosalie. Ça non plus ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle était même du genre plutôt accueillante.

Son silence avait il un rapport avec ça ?

Arrivé devant la maison des Swan, Charlie vint directement à sa rencontre. Jacob fut surprit par la mine défaite du père de son amie. Il comprit alors que c'était bien plus grave que ce qu'il pensait.

Sans un mot aucun, Monsieur Swan l'invitait à entrer et à monter directement à l'étage rejoindre sa fille. Au fond, il espérait que la venue de Jacob lui remonte le moral.

Il savait que la vie n'avait pas toujours été simple pour eux. Et depuis la mort de son épouse, chaque jour était un véritable combat. D'ailleurs si sa fille n'avait pas été là, il ne serai pas sur de faire encore partie de ce monde.

Mais il se battait tout les jours pour lui offrir tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Et pour le coup il avait bien de la chance d'avoir une fille dont son rêve s'arrêtait au simple fait de rejoindre l'université.

Comme sa mère, Bella ne s'achetait jamais rien de superflu. Une fois de temps en temps un jean quand le sien devenait bien trop usé, une pull quand les trous étaient plus nombreux que la quantité de tissu. C'était tout ...

Il faut dire que l'argent ne coule pas à flot chez les Swan. Malgré qu'il soit le shérif, Forks reste une petite ville et le salaire allait avec ...

A l'étage, Jacob devant la porte tapait mais n'obtenait toujours aucune réponse. Finalement il entrait lentement. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux lui fit mal. Sa meilleur amie était totalement recroquevillée sur elle même au pied de son armoire tenant dans ses mains un bout de tissu noir.

Toujours aussi lentement il s'approcha d'elle, mais elle ne releva pas la tête ni aux bruits de ses pas ni à ses appellations. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés approchant sa main de son bras pour qu'elle le sente, mais toujours aucune réaction ne se fit voir.

Elle reniflait et son corps était soulevé par des spasmes, mais elle ne répondait pas.

Il tenta de la redresser pour qu'elle prenne en compte sa présence, mais elle ne désirait vraiment pas le voir. Elle ne voulait personne et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Charlie l'avait autorisé à passer.

Elle n'avait pas envie de parler, elle n'avait pas envie d'expliquer, et tout ça encore moins à _lui._

Certainement pas à lui !

Devant son mutisme, il lui attrapait la main. Jacob savait que quand elle ne voulait pas parler, il n'était pas nécessaire d'insister.

Les minutes puis les heures passaient. Elle n'avait pas vraiment bougé si ce n'est que Jacob avait réussit à l'appuyer contre lui, et elle n'avait toujours rien dit, néanmoins ses pleurs avaient finit par cesser.

Au départ Jacob pensait qu'elle s'était endormie, mais un regard vers elle fut assez pour voir que non. Cependant il n'osait toujours pas prendre la parole, et à priori elle n'était pas partie pour non plus.

Mais il avait décidé qu'il ne repartirait pas sans une explication ! C'était la moindre des choses, son attitude l'exaspérait au plus haut point, hors de question de ne pas comprendre.

Au moment ou il se décida à prendre la parole, quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte de la chambre.

Pensant que c'était Charlie, Jacob invita le visiteur à entrer et fut bien surprit d'y trouver Edward.

**Salut mec !****  
**

**Salut ... ****  
**

**Bonjour petite Swan ! Wow ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort à ce que je vois. **

Bien entendu Bella ne répondit pas. La tête enfouis dans l'épaule de son meilleur ami, son autre côté fut rejoint par Edward. Comme quand ils étaient enfants.

D'un regard, le nouvel arrivant demandait s'il avait réussit à obtenir des réponses, mais Jacob ne pu répondre que par la négative.

Mal installé au sol, Jacob souleva Bella puis la porta dans son lit. Au chaud où il se glissèrent tous les trois. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormiraient ce soir ... comme avant ...

* * *

Verdict ?


	5. Chapter 4

Un petit chapitre de transition parce qu'il en faut aussi de temps en temps ... J'espère que ça vous plaira, merci aux maigres manifestation sur le chapitre précédent, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Une réalité à affronter**

On ne choisit pas de la personne dont on tombe amoureux. Ça vous arrive comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Ça vous tombe dessus quand vous vous y attendez le moins. Lorsque c'est réciproque, alors on dit qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau. On parle de grand amour. Les gens autour vous envient car vous semblez réellement heureux. Vous même, vous ne vous reconnaissez pas dans le miroir.

Cependant, ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Et alors là c'est terriblement douloureux.

Vous vous sentez seule. Vous remettez tout en question. Ça vous obsède et vous rend fou.

C'est comme si votre vie dépendait entièrement de cet amour là.

Parce que les humains sont comme ça, ils désirent en permanence ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas avoir.

Lorsqu'il s'agit de vouloir ce pull merveilleux, vous pouvez toujours trouver une solution pour l'acquérir, le résultat de l'histoire dépendra de la force que vous avez mise dans cette volonté et dans les moyens mis en œuvre pour arriver à vos fins.

Mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'amour vous savez d'avance que quoique vous fassiez la décision finale ne vous revient pas.

Le lundi matin arriva bien trop vite au goût de Bella. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de se retrouver en face de ses amis et encore moins de se retrouver près Jacob et Rosalie. Rien que l'idée de les voir se bécoter la révulsait.

L'idée de sécher les cours la taraudait depuis son réveil, mais en tant qu'élève assidue, cela aurait été néfaste dans son dossier, seul et unique chose qui allait lui permettre de décamper loin de Forks et de tout ce qui s'y lie.

C'est donc l'âme en peine que Bella ouvrit son armoire pour prendre les premiers vêtements qui lui venaient sous la main. Qu'elle alla dans la salle de bain se laver et s'habiller. Qu'elle descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuné et lire le mot de son père qui lui signalait qu'il avait dû quitter plus tôt le domicile. Qu'elle remonta dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents. Puis enfin qu'elle se saisit de ses clefs de voiture pour se rendre au lycée.

Tous des gestes mécaniques qui lui permettaient d'avancer sans pour autant réfléchir.

Oui mais, ce que Bella semblait avoir oublié, c'est qu'arrivé au lycée, toutes ses habitudes étaient liées à celles de son ex-meilleur ami …

C'est donc prise d'un mouvement de panique en arrivant sur le parking du lycée, que Bella, oublia un instant de réfléchir et se jeta sur la première place qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Celle située juste à côté de Jessica Stanley et ses pimbêches d'amies, qui d'ailleurs ne tardèrent pas à rire à grands éclats lorsqu'elle vit la mine déconfite de Bella.

Mais dans le fond, la jeune fille préférait de loin entendre avec les rires de ces écervelées plutôt que de voir Jacob et Rosalie se trifouiller les amygdales. Oh oui ! De très loin même !

Soufflant un bon coup pour évacuer toutes les pensées affreuses qui hantaient son esprit depuis … trop longtemps, Bella s'apprêtait à sortir quand deux coups furent portés à sa porte.

Le bon qu'elle fit en se portant la main au cœur comme pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours bien présent dans sa poitrine, fit éclater de rire Edward. Il savait parfaitement à quoi pensait la jeune fille en cet instant, il ne la connaissait que trop, et avait décidé de l'aider à surmonter la journée. À la lui rendre plus facile. Bon, d'accord il voulait aussi la taquiner un petit peu, oui mais toujours dans le but de la distraire !

**Tu as l'intention de te garer là ?**

**Super merci !**

Bella n'ayant rien entendu de la question de son ami répondit distraitement ce qui lui passait par la tête bien trop occupé à chercher désespérément où se trouvait le super couple, pour aller dans l'autre sens.

**Bien sur... et qu'en penses-tu ? **

Taquiner Bella, Edward adorait ça.

**De quoi ? **

**Ils ne sont pas encore arrivé, tu peux te calmer et aller en classe.**

**Mais …** Bella fit pour se défendre, mais Edward la coupa d'un geste de la main.

**Dit moi simplement comment tu comptes faire pour les fuir le reste de la journée ?**

**Je … **encore une fois Bella aurait voulu se défendre, mais rien ne vint. **Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. **

**Je vois. **

Edward, sourire en coin et air détaché, se balança d'avant en arrière sur ses talons.

**Sèche avec moi ! **

**Pardon ?**

**Je t'en prie t'es plus à ça près. **

D'un geste de désespoir, Bella prit la main de son ami. Et aussi un peu pour l'aider dans sa supplique.

**Bella, ce sera exactement pareil demain, après-demain et tous les autres jours suivants jusqu'à ce que tu obtiennes ton diplôme.**

**Oui mais …**

**Pas de mais. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir te cacher toute ta vie, il va falloir faire avec. Mais crois moi, au bout d'un moment on arrive à faire abstraction de la douleur. **

Dubitative, Bella lâcha enfin la main de Edward puis d'un geste lourd elle sortit de la voiture.

Le jeune homme ne put retenir un sourire devant la bouderie de son amie, mais, dans le fond la pitié avait pris le dessus. Alors c'est en lui passant son bras par dessus ses épaules, qu'il accompagna Bella jusque dans sa première salle de classe.

Elle lui souffla un merci tout juste audible, puis tête basse elle s'assit à sa table habituelle pour essayer de suivre le cours.

Les heures suivantes, à force de rebrousser chemin ou de se cacher derrière les casiers, elle réussit avec succès à éviter Jacob et Rosalie.

Hélas, l'heure du déjeuné avait sonné et il était temps pour le groupe de se retrouver autour leur table habituelle.

Plusieurs idées telles que se cacher dans la bibliothèque ou bien dans sa voiture, ou pourquoi pas aller se faire une virée dans la forêt adjacente au lycée, lui traversaient l'esprit, mais comme l'avait si bien dit Edward, on ne peut pas se cacher toute une vie il faut vivre avec.

Et puis, peut être qu'à cause de leur amour naissant, ils n'avaient pas envie de se mêler à la foule. C'est souvent le cas pour les nouveaux couples. Ainsi, Bella pourrait profiter calmement de son repas sans avoir à s'angoisser. Oui, voilà il faut positiver ! L'espoir fait vivre non ?

Cependant, son espoir fut de courte durée car en arrivant dans le réfectoire, à leur table habituelle, Bella vit Jacob et Rosalie se dévorer du regard en se tenant par la main.

L'appétit déjà maigre avant d'arriver disparu complètement devant cette image. Elle amorça un pas en arrière mais impossible d'aller plus loin quand son dos heurta le buste de Edward.

Pas besoin de mot. Tout se lisait dans leurs regards. L'amusement pour Edward, ainsi que la peine mais il s'évertuait à le cacher de son mieux pour ne pas laisser sous entendre à Bella qu'il pouvait avoir pitié. Elle pourrait le tuer pour ça. Quant à la jeune fille, c'était son agacement. Edward ou l'homme qu'il faut là où il faut !

Un petit roulement des yeux, puis elle avança d'une blasée dans la file d'attente. Un bouteille d'eau et une pomme plus tard, elle allait payer puis, incapable d'avancer par elle même vers la table, elle attendit Edward.

Ce dernier, pour sa part avait comme toujours une faim de loup et après une longue, très longue, hésitation entre le gratin ou les lasagnes, il se décida enfin à prendre les deux. Puis aussi un dessert. Puis finalement du fromage, quoique non en fait les deux c'est aussi sympa.

En temps normal, Bella aurait râlé mais pour la première fois, elle appréciait son estomac d'ogre.

Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de la table, Jacob et Rosalie avaient terminé de se regarder bêtement dans le blanc des yeux et ils s'étaient enfin attaqué à leur plateau, mais en aucun cas ils ne remarquèrent leurs amis arrivés vers eux.

Ce n'est que lorsque Edward tira sa chaise bruyamment qu'enfin ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls.

**Hey on vous attendait plus ! Vous en avez mis du temps pour arriver.**

**C'est la faute des lasagnes et du gratin. J'ai eu du mal à faire mon choix, les deux défendaient leur cause, j'ai eu pitié j'ai tout pris. Tu me connais Jake, je suis qu'un homme faible face à la nourriture.**

**Je te connais Edward, par contre je ne reconnais pas Bella. Tu comptes manger que ça ?**

**J'ai pas faim.**

**Oh … tu as quand même meilleure mine qu'hier. **

Vexée que Jacob puisse mentionner devant Rosalie son état de la veille, Bella fit pour lui lancer une réponse cinglante à la figure, mais c'était sans compter sur Edward et sa volonté du jour à garder une ambiance sympathique autour de la table.

**Et sinon, Jake, tu crois que tu pourras jeter un coup d'oeil à ma voiture, elle fait un bruit un peu bizarre quand je tourne.**

**Oui bien sur, passes cet après midi.**

**Non, cet après midi Edward et moi avons déjà quelque chose de prévu.**

En effet, Bella avait prévu cet après midi même de liquider son ami. Il ne le savait pas encore !

**Ah bon ?**

**Oui ! Tu devras voir ça demain.**

D'abord Edward dévisagea Bella avec un regard surpris mais, les mitraillettes qui avaient remplacé les yeux de son amie lui firent rapidement comprendre ce qui l'attendait cet après midi. Elle allait le massacrer. Comment ? Probablement d'une façon très douloureuse.

Il aurait aimé essayer de négocier avec elle un sursit d'un jour, mais il n'osa même pas poser la question. Et dans le fond, il se espérait qu'en se montrant docile, elle abrégerait ses souffrances.

**Bon et bien demain alors Jake.**

Le sourire satisfait de Bella fit perdre à Edward tout espoir.

Durant le reste du déjeuner, l'ambiance était hostile autour de la table. Jacob essayait de comprendre quelle mouche avait piquée Bella, Rosalie tentait tant bien que mal de trouver un sujet de conversation auquel tout le monde participerait, et Edward lui se hasardait à quelques blagues vaseuses dans le but d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Mais finalement, la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours laissa échapper, à chacun des membres du groupe, un soupir de soulagement.

Sans demander son reste, Bella décampa hors du réfectoire sous l'oeil ahuri de Jacob qui ne comprit rien à la situation.

**Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ces jours ci ?** Demanda le jeune homme la mine défaite.

**Oh tu sais … les filles il faut pas chercher à comprendre. **Fier de son esquive, Edward haussa les épaules et avec un sourire joueur donna un coup de coude à Jake en désignant Rosalie du menton.

**Alors ? Comment ça se passe ?**

**Plutôt bien je crois. On démarre doucement. **

**Doucement mais sûrement. **

**C'est exactement ça !**

Edward sourit gentiment à son ami, après tout Jacob ne faisait rien de mal du moins, pas volontairement, puis se retira pour rejoindre ses cours.

L'après midi s'éternisa en longueur mais dans un sens, sachant que Bella lui en voulait et comptait bien lui faire payer, il n'était pas pressé de la rejoindre ...


	6. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde, voici le chapitre 5 donc !

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont d'une façon ou d'une autre montré qu'elles avaient lu ma fiction  
C'est toujours un plaisir de découvrir qu'on a une review dans notre boite mail :D

**Chapitre 5 : Il était une fin**

* * *

Le jour se levait lentement sur l'état de Washington, contrairement au soleil qui restera lui caché toute la journée. Comme la bonne humeur de Jacob d'ailleurs. Hier soir il apprenait que sa petite amie qu'il avait placé sur un pied piédestal n'était en réalité qu'une fille comme les autres.

Une simple garce menteuse qui se moquait délibérément de lui.

Mais pourquoi lui avoir caché son passé ? Pourquoi lui avoir fait croire qu'elle était vierge et qu'il était la première personne qu'elle embrassait vraiment ?

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour … Le jour ou pour la première fois il se sentait être un homme.

_Jacob et Rosalie revenaient de la plage de la Push sur laquelle ils avaient passé l'après midi. En se tenant la main, flânant le long des chemins comme un couple amoureux. Or ils n'étaient pas en couple même si parfois ils agissaient en tant que tel …._

_Arrivés devant la maison de Madame Ryan, Rosalie se plaça en face de Jacob puis avec un sourire coquin fit pour l'embrasser. Mais c'est le moment que choisit sa grand mère pour faire son apparition. Poli, Jacob lui lança un bonjour auquel elle ne répondit pas et se contenta d'un simple « rentre vite Rosalie, le diner est prêt ». _

_Rosalie acquiesça d'un signe de la tête puis avec un regard dépité laissa Jacob sur place pour rentrer dans la maison. _

_Contrarié que son plan ait échoué, Jacob tourna les talons pour rentrer chez lui., mais Rosalie se reprit et revint sur ses pas. Elle lui tira sur la main violemment pour le retourner vers elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. _

_En cet instant c'était comme si le monde autour d'eux disparaissait. Pour Rosalie ce fut son premier baiser romantique. C'était comme magique. Une sensation nouvelle qui lui faisait perdre pied et l'inquiétait un peu aussi. Mais au diable l'analyse, elle désirait juste profiter de ce que les lèvres de Jacob faisaient naitre au fond d'elle. La peur de ne pas être à la hauteur mélangée à l'angoisse de se faire démasquer. Mais des frissons de bonheur et les mains moites de la première fois. Tout ce qu'elle n'avait finalement jamais connu … _

_Pour Jacob, c'était là son premier baiser. La première fois que ses lèvres frôlaient celles d'une autre, et d'autant plus de celle qui le fascinait. Son cœur battait à la chamade et son ventre était noué. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Non pas qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de « comment on embrasse » mais de la théorie à la pratique … _  
_Il se sentait particulièrement idiot de ne pas savoir comment réagir mais se rassurait en se disant que pour eux deux c'était nouveau. _

_En manque d'air, nos deux tourtereaux se séparaient enfin, un air niais sur le visage. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que finalement Rosalie reparte en sens inverse. Du regard Jacob la suivit, toujours trop hébété pour faire un quelconque mouvement. Au dernier moment, à l'instant où elle allait franchir la porte et à l'instant où il ne l'aurait plus dans son champ de vision, elle se retourna et avec un grand sourire lui dit :_

_**Je crois que maintenant on peut vraiment dire que nous sommes un couple.**_

_Puis sans un mot de plus elle entrait dans la maison. N'ayant plus l'objet de ses fantasmes sous les yeux Jacob reprit vie lentement. Alors ils étaient un couple désormais ? Il semblerait bien oui... A cette nouvelle, le jeune homme se sentit pousser des ailes. Il en avait tellement rêver. _

Il se souvint encore de la sensation des lèvres de Rosalie sur les siennes. De la façon dont son odeur l'avait envoûté et se rappel même ne plus avoir voulu diner par la suite. Inquiétant par la même ses parents. Mais Jacob ne se sentait plus assez de ce monde en ce moment même pour pouvoir partager un simple repas à table comme d'habitude. Non. Il aurait au contraire voulu hurler sur tous les toits le bonheur qu'il était entrain de vivre.

Mais à défaut de se faire remarquer il prit sa voiture et partie rejoindre son amie Bella.

Il se souvient parfaitement de la façon dont elle avait apprit la nouvelle.

_Arrivé devant la maison de la jeune fille il n'eut pas le temps de sortir de son véhicule que déjà elle ouvrait la porte d'entrée inquiète. _

_J__**ake ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fait là à une heure pareille ?**_**  
**

_**Oh ma Bella si tu savais ! Je suis sur un nuage !**_**  
**

_**Un nuage ? **_

_Elle semblait sceptique quant à l'annonce de son ami, mais elle continua son chemin jusqu'à se trouver face à lui. Elle tendait la main pour lui toucher l'épaule, de façon maternelle comme elle l'avait toujours fait auparavant, mais avec la déclaration soudaine de Jacob elle se rétracta et fit même un pas en arrière, choquée. _

_**Rosalie m'a embrassé !**_

_Surprit par réaction de Bella, Jacob s'avança à son tour puis sans attendre plus il la prit dans ses bras la faisant ainsi revenir à elle._

_**Elle … Elle t'a embrassé ?**_**  
**

_**Ouai je sais c'est nul, normalement c'est au garçon de le faire mais … Oh si tu savais comme je suis heureux !**_**  
**

_En réalité si Bella avait fait répéter Jacob s'était tout simplement parce qu'elle aurait souhaité mal entendre la première fois. Alors quand pour la seconde fois il lui fit part de l'évènement, Bella sentit au fond d'elle son coeur se briser. Bien sur, elle ne pouvait rien en dire, mais contenir sa colère était bien trop difficile. Elle trouva alors une excuse minable pour pouvoir aussitôt se débarrasser de son ami._

_**Oh c'est … non … enfin … je .. suis contente pour toi. Mais excuse moi Jake je suis un peu fatiguée j'ai besoin de dormir en faite …**_**  
**

_**Non non je comprends Bella, tu es toute pâle tu as l'air malade.**_

_Oh ça oui Bella était malade. Pire même, elle se sentait morte de l'intérieur,mais elle n'avait pas le droit d'en parler, ou du moins pas à Jacob. Elle fit pour repartir quand son ami reprenait : _

_**Tu as besoin que je reste avec toi ?**_

_Certainement que non bien au contraire elle voulait simplement le fuir. Cet étalage de bonheur lui donnait la nausée._

_**Non c'est bon Jake t'en fait pas.**_**  
**

_**Tu sais c'est pas parce que je suis avec Rosalie officiellement maintenant que j'aurais moins de temps pour toi. Tu restes toujours dans mon coeur ma petite Bella.**  
_

_Certes elle était dans son coeur, mais pas comme il était dans le sien. En ce moment même elle haïssait encore plus Jacob et le besoin de le fuir se fit encore plus puissant. Sans répondre elle reprit le chemin de sa maison. _

Depuis ce jour, les moments avec Bella s'étaient fait beaucoup plus rares. Pas qu'il ne la contactait plus, bien au contraire, car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il se refusait c'était de la mettre de côté au profit de sa relation, non Bella s'était petit a petit renfermée sur elle même.

Sans vraiment donner de raison d'ailleurs. Mais elle refusait toutes sorties tous ensemble, prétextant une fatigue soudaine ou trop de devoirs. Jacob savait qu'elle mentait mais n'en connaissait pas les véritables raisons. Il avait souvent questionné Edward mais il ne lui répondait qu'il n'en savait pas plus.

Il sentait bien qu'il la perdait de plus en plus chaque jour, que chaque lendemain était incertain sur l'éloignement qu'elle mettrait encore entre eux. Et de ne rien pouvoir faire le tuait littéralement. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans sa Bella. Elle était son âme soeur, son équilibre. Chaque pas qu'il avait fait dans sa vie elle était à ses cotés. Entre eux et depuis toujours c'était à la vie à la mort. Ils s'étaient juré de toujours être là l'un pour l'autre quoiqu'il advienne, et pourtant elle ne remplissait pas sa part du contrat.

Elle l'abandonnait chaque jour un peu plus. Chaque matin en se levant il saurait qu'elle ferait un pas de plus vers la fin de leur amitié. Et il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça.

Mais quand Rosalie l'avait trahit, il n'avait pas réfléchi longtemps quant à la personne qui pourrait le consoler. Certes Edward était là lui, et il aurait pu à sa façon l'aider mais il n'était pas Bella. En cet instant c'était de douceur et de tendresse dont il avait besoin, et ça, seule son amie pouvait le lui apporter. Malgré les derniers événements il prit son courage à deux mains puis fila vers chez elle et son réconfort.

En arrivant il avait eu peur qu'elle ne le rejette. Souvent il eu envie de faire demi tour dans le cas où elle ne voudrait plus de lui, il ne serait pas déçu. Mais au fond de lui il savait qu'elle ne pourrait faire ça. Ils étaient liés par quelque chose de si spéciale, qu'il sentait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Pas dans un moment aussi critique. Pas comme ça...

Et il avait eu raison. Bella lui avait ouvert les bras sans rechigner. Elle avait agit comme toujours, car entre eux il n'y avait jamais eux besoin de paroles. Même si malgré tout subsistait une certaine gêne entre eux, ils avaient réussit l'espace d'un instant à recréer ce moment magique où ils étaient simplement Bella et Jacob, deux âmes soeurs.

Elle ne l'avait pas jugé, elle ne l'avait pas critiqué. En silence elle l'avait juste écouté jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte sur les deux adolescents.

Toujours allongé dans ce lit, dans sa chambre de petite fille qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu changer, Jacob pensait à quel point il pouvait être chanceux. Il savait que quoiqu'il advienne dans la vie ils seraient toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Certes ces derniers temps il y avait eu quelques défaillances dans leur « couple », mais hier soir lui avait prouvé que rien ni personne ne pourrai jamais détruire ce qu'ils sont.

Mais que sont-ils vraiment au fond ? Voilà une question à laquelle il était bien difficile de donner une réponse. Ils étaient plus qu'amis c'était une chose indéniable. Ils se connaissaient par cœur et n'avaient jamais eu aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Un simple regard et ils étaient capable de se comprendre. Ils avaient tout passé ensemble, et étaient comme les parents aimaient à les appeler « les inséparables ». Cherchez l'un vous trouverez l'autre.

Souvent Sarah, sa mère, lui faisait des allusions sur ce qui pouvait bien les lier, mais jamais il n'avait vraiment su comment ils pouvaient se définir. À vrai dire il n'y avait jamais réfléchi. Ils étaient c'est tout. Pourquoi les gens passent-ils leur temps à chercher à tout comprendre ?

Pourquoi ne pourraient-ils juste pas être ce qu'ils sont ? Bella et Jacob. Basta !

Agacé de ses réflexions qui lui donnaient le tournis de si bon matin, il donna un coup de point sur le matelas faisant par la même sursauter son amie qui était toujours endormie.

Immédiatement il regretta son geste, il savait que Bella avait besoin de sommeil et surtout ces derniers temps elle semblait fatiguée.

Elle se releva sur ses coudes, tourna son visage tout endormie vers lui et d'une voix toute aussi mollasse murmura :

**Jake ?****  
**

**Désolé. Rendors toi. **

Elle grogna puis retomba la tête enfouis dans son coussin. Jake aurait pu rire de son allure si seulement la situation n'était pas ce qu'elle était. Or les circonstances étaient telles qu'il n'avait même pas la force d'esquisser un sourire.

Au bout de quelques minutes durant lesquelles elle avait bataillé pour ne pas se rendormir malgré ses paupières d'une extrême lourdeur, Bella se retourna pour s'assoir dans son lit.

Elle hésita un instant puis finalement lança :

**Tu … enfin tu as bien dormi ?**

D'accord, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait eu envie de dire, mais faute de mieux …

**Euh … ouais …**

De nouveau le silence prit place entre les deux amis, et si d'habitude cela n'était pas gênant, aujourd'hui il était dérangeant. Ils n'avaient jamais été dans une position aussi inconfortable de toute leur vie, et depuis maintenant un mois les choses semblaient se détériorer à vue d'œil.

Lassée de cette situation Bella repoussa de façon agacée les draps vers le fond du lit puis se leva en direction de la porte.

Au fond de lui Jacob sentait que s'il ne bougeait pas tout de suite pour la rattraper ce serait définitivement trop tard. Ce fut alors sans une réflexion de plus qu'à son tour il se leva et, plus rapide que la jeune fille, la rattrapa en un rien de temps la faisant par la même sursauter.

**Jake qu'est ce que tu …****  
**

**Parle moi Bella. Je t'en supplie je supporte plus ce silence entre nous alors dis moi quelque chose.****  
**

Mais elle ne répondit pas, se contentant simplement de détourner le regard de façon presque arrogante. C'était une attitude qui ne lui correspondait pas et Jacob fut surprit qu'elle agisse de la sorte. Il en sortait de ses gonds.

**Bon sang Bella je vois bien qu'y a un truc qui va pas ! Alors parle, on est amis ou pas ? Alors -****  
**

**Alors quoi Jake ? Depuis le temps c'est maintenant que tu t'aperçois que blondie n'est pas aussi parfaite que tu te tournes vers moi ? ****  
**

**Quoi ? C'est faux et tu le sais très bien ! Je t'ai jamais abandonné c'est toi qui passes ton temps à fuir. ****  
**

**Et toi qui me rattrapait pas ! Mais tu veux que je te dise là vraiment ce que je pense ? **

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Bella était en colère et le faisait savoir à tel point que Jacob était presque terrifié de ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire maintenant. Il sentait à présent le degré de la pente glissante sur laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux. Et s'il savait déjà qu'ils étaient entrain de se perdre, il ne mesurait pas qu'en ce moment la fin était proche …

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Bella continua sur sa lancée mettant tout le venin possible dans ses paroles.**  
**

**C'est bien fait pour toi. Tu as mit Rosalie sur un piédestal et je n'ai pas arrêté de te dire de faire attention. T'as jamais prit le temps de m'écouter et me vantais oh combien elle est parfaite. Et bah tu sais quoi ? Vas pleurer sur l'épaule de miss perfection maintenant. Et lâche mon bras je dois aller me préparer.**

Perdu dans un flot de sentiments Jacob obéit et lâcha le bras de Bella qui en profita pour filer jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Il avait pourtant tout tenté pour ne pas la laisser aux oubliettes mais il semblerait que ce n'était encore pas assez.

Dépité, il repartit dans la chambre remettre sa veste puis quitta les lieux plus seul que jamais. En sortant avec Rosalie il pensait que ça vie prendrait une tournure différente et il ne s'était pas vraiment trompé, il avait simplement mal calculer le cap.

À l'extérieur la neige fondue mélangée au vent frais représentait bien l'état actuel de son coeur.

Froid … terne … sans espoir … Cela pouvait paraître désespéré, mais pour Jacob la situation l'était. Une sensation étrange que tout fou le camp dans sa vie. Un mélange de dégoût de soi avec une touche d'écœurement envers la vie. Elle lui avait tout donné, et aujourd'hui elle se vengeait en récupérant tout. Tout le bonheur auquel il avait pu goûter jusque là partait désormais en fumée.

La roue tourne … et à priori il en était fini des bons moments, place maintenant à la partie tragique de sa vie.

Toujours enfermée dans sa salle d'eau, et plus exactement sous la douche, Bella mélangeait à l'eau qui coulait sur son visage, ses larmes. Des larmes qu'elle n'avait plus réussi à tenir depuis qu'elle avait tourné le dos à Jacob pour entrer dans cette pièce.

Mais pour dire vrai, elle ne savait plus vraiment les raisons pour lesquelles elle pleurait.

Tellement de sentiments se bousculaient en elle qu'il était impossible de savoir réellement lequel la rendait aussi vulnérable.

Peut être était-ce tout simplement des larmes de lassitude. Car oui Bella, si bien qu'elle soit un peu la fautive de ce qui lui arrive en ce moment, était lasse de vivre toutes ces choses.

Ce n'était pas chose facile de vivre en étant amoureuse du seul garçon que l'on ne pourra jamais atteindre. Aimer sans être aimé en retour est très difficile, ce n'est un secret pour personne et encore moins pour Bella qui vivait avec ça depuis des années.

Malgré que l'espoir l'ai portée jusque là, aujourd'hui il en était terminé de vivre dans l'erreur et ça elle le savait bien … Hélas.

Avant tout ça … avant Rosalie … Elle adorait le soir rejoindre son lit pour se mettre à rêver sans honte de ce que serait sa vie si elle n'était pas aussi lâche.

Elle avait imaginé les situations les plus loufoques quant à la façon dont elle avouerait à Jacob ses sentiments, mais la façon qui revenait le plus souvent ce passait dans le garage.

Ce lieu si mythique pour nos protagonistes. Ce lieu qui avait connu leurs moindres petits secrets, mais aussi leurs crises de rire quand ils avaient fait une bêtise ou bien leurs larmes quand l'un d'eux avaient les nerfs à vif à cause de l'adolescence …

Ce garage connaissait tout de leur vie. Les joies et les peines, les malheurs et les bonheurs... Alors dans son rêve, Bella ne se voyait pas autre part pour avouer SON secret surement le moins avouable finalement.

Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour que cela cesse. Pour que son amour pour son meilleur ami s'éteigne au fil du temps. Cherchant par tous les moyens possibles de l'éviter, allant jusqu'à parfois trouver des excuses pour ne pas le voir … Elle s'était montrée plus distante qu'auparavant aussi.

Et c'était une fois même permise de regarder d'autres garçons dans l'espoir d'être victime d'un coup de foudre et d'oublier Jacob … Mais rien de tous ça n'y avait fait. Elle était, est et demeurera surement toute sa vie amoureuse de son meilleur ami … Inutile de lutter contre ça, c'était un fait avéré désormais.

Mais le pire dans tout ça serait qu'elle allait surement finir vieille fille, car elle savait très bien au fond d'elle, et malgré le fait qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester, que jamais Jacob ne la verrait autrement qu'en amie. Et elle avait beau se répéter chaque matin en sortant de ses rêves que c'en était terminé et qu'elle ne recommencerait pas à rêver sa vie, mais que, bien au contraire, elle allait oublier cette histoire autant que faire se peut pour se concentrer sur du concret, chaque soir c'était la même chose. Il lui était impossible de passer à autre chose. Il était son passé, ses premiers émois, ses premiers battements de coeur, ses premiers coups de chaud... son premier espoir tout simplement.

Et bien sur il ne sera jamais rien de plus. Mais ça Bella avait déjà beaucoup de mal à l'admettre... tout du moins son subconscient.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Bella n'avait pas vue l'heure passer. Ce fut les quelques coups frappés à la porte de la salle d'eau qui la ramenaient sur terre dans le sens littérale de l'expression puisque dans son sursaut Bella se retrouva les fesses au fond de sa baignoire.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Edward rentra dans la pièce le visage inquiet dans un premier temps, car il se doutait que Miss Catastrophe s'était surement blessée, surprit dans un second, puisqu'il ne se doutait pas un seul instant voir Bella dans le plus simple appareil, et gêné pour terminer car l'espace d'un instant toutes les pensées salaces qu'il aurait pu avoir envers son amie remontait à la surface.

Pour Bella, au delà de sa gêne et de sa surprise, la douleur se mêlait aussi. Elle savait d'ors et déjà que ses fesses allaient devenir bleues, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Mais ça aussi elle avait du mal à y réfléchir correctement, la seule chose qui – pour l'instant – traversait son esprit était qu'elle était nue devant Edward.

Ce fut l'instant le plus gênant de toute leur vie et chacun d'eux n'arrivait vraisemblablement pas à se remettre de ses émotions. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, qui ressemblaient beaucoup plus à une éternité qu'autre chose, Bella retrouva ses esprits et se mit à hurler des choses totalement incompréhensibles à Edward qui sous la panique de la situation, sortie en trombe de la salle d'eau.

Une fois à l'extérieur, l'air un peu plus frais il reprit plus ou moins ses esprits, toujours dans la tête la vision du corps nu de Bella. C'était une image qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais effacer et toute sa vie il serait hanté surement par ça, et, au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était l'une des plus belles choses qui lui avait été donné de voir.

Cependant il savait très bien les conséquences que cela aurait et cette fois ci il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que la journée qu'il devait passer avec son amie pour le devoir de biologie allait être longue … très longue.

* * *

Voilà n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir, surtout que vous êtes nombreuses à lire cette fiction (ehh oui les filles, le graphique parle de lui même, plus d'une centaines de personnes ont jeté un coup d'oeil sur le dernier chapitre ... Mais j'ai pas eu autant de review ce qui est fort dommage car vos critiques m'aideront à avancer ...


End file.
